A Need Too Strong
by Darkwolf109
Summary: My attempt at re-writing the series. Kelly feels a need to know the knew girl. A need she's not sure she can deny. Kelly/Belle.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey ya'll. So I figured I would try my hand at re-writing the first film and take it from there. Just as a head's up, Kelly and Belle will be out of character in certain parts but will generally be the same as the film. I'll be changing the rating later on, about chapter three. I've already written up to chapter five so you should get an up-date a week, provided I don't get lazy. Hope you enjoy and please review; it really does both help and encourage me to write if I know what you're thinking.

I don't own St. Trinians or anything to do with it.

**A Need Too Strong.**

**Chapter One: Watching**

Quiet breathing filled the air as a lone figure watched from the shadows.

Kelly Jones was an individual. She didn't fit into any of the St Trinian tribes and she always kept herself apart from others. She never let anyone in and she never needed anyone.

Which was why she couldn't work out why she was standing in front of the new girls bed, watching her sleep in the middle of the night like a creeper.

She watched the gentle rise and fall of the girl's chest as she breathed, the way her hands gripped the sheets like a life-line. The girl was beautiful.

'_What the hell am I doing?_' she wondered.

She remembered watching the girl during her 'introduction' earlier. She'd felt bad for the obviously shy girl. She was easily startled and upon finally returning to the dorm (still naked) she'd obviously been scared of what the girls would do to her. Kelly had been waiting on Taylor's bed with a towel which the new girl had gratefully, if suspiciously accepted.

Evidently the girl was used to pranks.

Kelly had found herself hanging around the dorm until lights out despite the fact that the new girl had climbed straight into bed after getting dressed.

She'd noticed Polly shooting her knowing looks and had been grateful she took the YouTube video down after everyone else went to bed.

She'd headed off to her own room and spent the next hour tossing and turning until she finally caved to her desire to see the new girl and make sure she was okay, which brought her to the present moment where she was still staring at the girl another hour later.

A sudden light and vibration in the new girl's bed had Kelly shifting back into the shadows by Andrea's bed.

The new girl woke up and carefully looked around before getting up.

'_No, no, no. Don't leave. You can survive here. Just give it time_.' She thought frantically.

She didn't speak up though, only watched as the new girl dressed and got her things. She followed the younger girl out of the dorm and down to the entrance hall, listening as she called her father.

'_Guy sounds like a selfish jackass._' She thought.

She watched as the girl dropped her phone and hit it with her hockey stick.

'_Nice shot_.' She thought in slight surprise, the girl was stronger than she looked.

She looked on in amusement as the girl was signed onto the hockey team.

'_This should be interesting. Can't wait to see her in the skirt._'

That last thought pulled her up.

'_Oh Christ no! I can _**not**_ have a crush! I'm Kelly fucking Jones! I don't like anyone! Publicly at least. Except the twins…and Polly…and the new girl. Shit. I so have a crush._' She realized.

She followed the girl back up to the dorm and watched as she changed and crawled back into bed.

"Guess I'm stuck here. Can't be worse than Cheltenham. And Kelly seems nice. Maybe I can find some friends here." The younger girl mumbled before finally drifting off to sleep.

'_She thinks I'm nice? She's so cute. Maybe there's hope for her here yet. Maybe. I hope so._' Kelly thought.

Finally deciding she needed to sleep herself; Kelly exited the dorm and headed to her own room. Changing back into shorts and a tank she crawled into her double bed, her thoughts still lingering on the new girl.

'We'll just have to see how she goes. I'll get over this crush. After all, I'm Kelly Jones. I don't need anyone.' She thought.

With that she started to drift off to sleep.

"Goodnight…Annabelle Fritton." She whispered to the empty room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Going Strong.**

Kelly wanted to throttle the new girl. How dare she grass on them! They were trying to save their school, their home. She should be helping them! Not hindering them! This just proved she wasn't a St Trinian after all.

'_Maybe not I'll stop lusting after her._'

Kelly glared bloody murder at the girl as they started to leave.

"Maybe we can just…borrow it?"

Fritton's voice broke that sad silence. Kelly made a snide comment but was surprised when Polly caught on to Fritton's scheme.

'_How does little miss perfect daddy's girl know about that scam anyway? Or any scam? Like she knows anything about criminal activity!_' Kelly thought bitterly.

She'd desperately been trying to distance herself from the new girl ever since her first night. It hadn't really worked what with watching her sleep every night like a creeper but she was trying. She hated the desperate need she felt for the new girl. She wanted to distance herself from the girl as much as possible. Even hate would work if it meant she would stop feeling this need. She took every opportunity to make scathing comments about the girl and bring her down. Of course, it wasn't working. Every night she checked to make sure the girl was safe and happy. The girl never exactly looked happy, awake or asleep, but she was safe. The night of the hockey game had been the worst. The girl had obviously been having a nightmare, tossing and turning all night, muttering and whimpering things like "no" and "don't" and "please", none of which Kelly liked hearing. Kelly had gently stroked the hair out of her face and held her hand until she calmed down. The girl hadn't had an easy night since.

'_That school must have freaking tortured her._' She thought with a snarl.

She noticed Fritton flinch.

'_Damn. She thinks I'm angry at her._' Kelly sighted. '_Wait. I __**am**__ angry at her! She grassed on us! Yeah, but it wasn't malicious. She's worried about us getting caught. She's just trying to help. And she did just come up with a safer plan. Damn it! Why do I have to be crushing on the damn girl? I can't even be mad at her!_' Kelly yelled at herself.

By that point a safer plan had been approved and they were all walking out. All except Fritton. The girl was waiting for them all to leave and get a fair distance away before following. Kelly's other concern about the girl, she had no friends. She had no one to support her and Kelly was fairly certain she was the only one to have noticed not only the nightmares but Fritton's habit of flinching at loud noises and sudden movements or the way she stayed clear of anyone getting in her personal space. In the month she had been there, the girl had learned to look after herself because she knew for sure that no one had her back. But it was more than that. It was like the girl had always had to fend for herself. She hadn't bothered to try and make friends, seeming to assume no one wanted her company anyway. It worried Kelly more than she wanted to admit. Something just didn't seem right about the younger Fritton and it didn't sit well with the Head Girl.

She watched as Fritton Jr. carefully watched them leave before slowly making her own way out.

'_She doesn't trust us. Why should she? Maybe she can be a St. Trinian yet._' Kelly mused as she walked away to start planning Heist idea's with Polly.

Kelly watched with amusement as Annabelle mentioned the fact that the famous art dealer was gay. It was as if she had physically punched Flash who started to sulk like a child. N

"Righ' then. I better go I guess. Lot's of readin' to do an' all tha'. He mumbled, hurrying away before more bad news could be thrown at him.

Kelly admired that satisfied and smug smirk on Annabelle's face as she watched the spiv leave.

"Is he really gay?" she asked, curious.

Annabelle turned to her.

"Who? The art dealer?" she inquired.

Kelly just gave a slight nod.

Annabelle shrugged.

"Search me. Serves the guy right for shagging you with his eyes all the time." She answered.

Kelly arched an eyebrow.

'_Was that jealousy?_' she wondered.

Before she could inquire further an alarm sounded from the watch tower.

"Black Eagle! 1 O'clock!"

Seeing what looked like a press van, Kelly swore.

"Start alerting people." She ordered.

Annabelle nodded and they both took off running as the alarm was sounded through the school, everyone quickly moving to cover things up.

'I _guess I'll have to wait till later to find out if she was jealous. Bloody hell._' She sighed and ran into The Heist Room with Annabelle, annoyed at having to wait even longer.

When Kelly finally fell into her room that night it was with a lot of mumbled curses and a desperate need for a strong drink.

'_Fritton! Damn you! Giving me a bloody heart attack! Since when was it your job to cover for us? Standing up to the bloody minister. And what was that about favorite victim? Thwait's Jr. is going down next time she's here. No one hurts my Belle. Wait? __**My Belle**__? Since when was she Belle? Since when was she mine? St. Trinian's new girl. That's better. No one hurts a ST. Trinian. Except she's not a St. Tinian. Not yet anyway._' She rambled.

A quiet knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and sleepy haze.

"Someone's suicidal." She muttered.

Getting up and opening the door she found Chelsea waiting impatiently.

"What?" Kelly growled menacingly.

"We want to give Annabelle her St Trinian make-over." Chelsea quickly explained, everyone knew it was better not to risk Kelly Jones' wraith when she was tired but this was important.

'_She reading my mind now?_' Kelly wondered.

"Now?" she asked, instead.

Chelsea nodded.

"She proved herself today. The girls agree it's time we made her one of us." She explained.

Kelly nodded, having to agree.

'_I was pretty much just thinking the same thing._' She thought.

"Alright. Let's go." She decided.

Chelsea smiled.

"Yay! She's already asleep so this will be fun." She said gleefully.

Kelly felt like someone had punched her.

'_Shit. Poor girls gonna wake up terrified._' Kelly thought, knowing of the girls nightmares. '_Nothing I can do. I'm Head-Girl and its tradition. She'll just have to deal. Bravery is part of being a St. Trinian. Show no fear. She'll deal._'

She followed Chelsea into the dorms and helped everyone quietly set up before watching as the girl was woken and strapped to a chair. Sure enough the girl was scared but she did her best to not show it.

'_That's my girl_' Kelly thought with a smug smirk.

She watched in amusement as the first years (mainly TnT) made the girl into one of them.

'_Aww. Cute._' She thought, amused.

The look wasn't for the girl but it was adorable.

The Chav's look was hot but didn't quite fit the girl.

'_Make-up and jewelry like that just don't work for her. And she doesn't have their attitude. Thank Christ!_'

When the Posh Totty took their turn Kelly almost had a heart attack.

'_What the hell? That's not even a bloody skirt! She has really long legs. Christ! No way! I'm not allowing that skirt! I'll die of heart failure within a week!_' Kelly thought, swallowing hard.

She let out a soft whimper at the sex kitten pose Belle had for a photo, gaining an amused look from Polly before she moved forward to put Belle in her own look.

The Geek look didn't really work either.

'_She looks_ _to uptight. It's kinda cute but I prefer her more relaxed._'

The Emo look wasn't her at all.

'_Go back to the Chav. The eyes look good but the look just isn't her._'

Finally Celia had a turn with Chelsea helping. When Belle stood up, smile in place, everyone knew it was her look.

'_Christ she's hot. Thank Christ that skirt came down. Maybe now I'll be able to focus on her face instead of those amazing legs._' Kelly thought, relieved.

"You're drooling." Polly softly murmured.

"Huh!" Kelly quickly checked, finding nothing.

Looking at Polly she found the head Geek smirking.

"Ha, bloody ha. Very funny." She growled.

Polly just kept smirking.

"So…how do you feel?" she asked Belle, ignoring the Geek.

"Like a St. Trinian." Belle replied with a smirk.

As the cheers went up and the dancing started, Kelly noticed Belle make her way over to her. As they started to dance back-to-back Kelly couldn't help but smile.

"What do you think?" Belle's quiet voice whispered in her ear.

"I think you made the right choice. You look like a true St. Trinian. Your one of us now." Kelly replied.

At Belle's bright smile she couldn't help but add to her last comment.

"Plus you look bloody hot."

Belle's smile lit up the room.

As they continued to dance Belle's body stayed close to Kelly's. The two were never too far away from each other.

As the music was finally turned off and lights out was called, Belle pulled Kelly into a tight hug.

"Never as hot as you." She whispered into the Head Girls ear.

Before Kelly could say a word Belle had moved off to change and crawl into bed, this time in shorts and a tank like some of the other girls.

Kelly swallowed deeply.

'_Those legs are going to kill me. Wait…she thinks I'm hot? Does that mean I've got a shot?_' she wondered.

She walked out and headed to her own room.

'_At least I won't watch Belle sleep tonight. Big day today. I need all the sleep I can get. I'll address the Belle issue when the heist is over with._' She decided.

That set she crawled into bed and fell asleep, unable to stop herself from wishing Belle were in bed next to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! So I've had to make this an 'M' rated story now due to this chapter. Since the first film is over as of this chapter I can spin things my own way so as a warning, it will get violent and there will be smut. Just figured I would give you all a heads up on that point. So, enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think. Happy reading!**

**Darkwolf.**

**Chapter Three: Need**

The party raged hard and fast. They had saved the school and made some extra cash in the process. Belle was in fine spirits after her win over Thwait's Jr. and scamming her father and Kelly couldn't be more proud of her. The girl was a fully fledged St. Trinian.

She watched as Belle talked and danced with Andrea of all people.

'_Didn't know they were friends._' Kelly thought with surprise.

She couldn't help the surge of jealousy she felt at the two's interaction. She couldn't help the feeling that the head Emo was moving in on her territory.

As if reading her mind, Polly appeared at her side with a slight laugh.

"Don't worry. Those two have been talking for ages. They just click as friends for some bazaar reason. But its just friendship so don't kill poor Andrea." She explained, amused.

Kelly let out a sigh of relief she didn't relies she had been holding.

"Just tell her Kels. She can make you happy if you only give her a chance. And for Christ sake stop trying to kill Andrea with your eyes!" Polly said, slightly exasperated, before walking away.

Kelly pondered the Geeks words.

'_Christ. I just feel so drawn to Belle. It's like she's a drug that I can't get enough off. I need her._' She realized.

Deciding to take a chance and risk her heart for the first time in her life, Kelly approached the two girls, gaze focused solely on Belle.

"Wanna dance?" she asked the younger girl, ignoring the Emo completely.

Belle smiled at her warmly.

"Of course." She replied softly.

With a smile and a 'talk soon' to Andrea, Belle allowed Kelly to take her hand and lead her to the make-shift dance floor.

Kelly pulled Belle's body close to hers, beginning to move in sync against her body. Belle's arms wrapped around her neck as she moved impossibly closer to the Head Girl. They moved in sync to every song the band played, never moving to far away from each other. Their eyes locked and Kelly could see the desire and longing in Belle's eyes, knowing the same was reflected in her own.

Belle leaned in, her breath hot on Kelly's ear.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Kelly felt like she was going to faint. Belle's voice was low and husky and impossibly sexy making heat pool in between Kelly's thighs.

She pulled away slightly to look into Belle's eyes.

She could read the slight fear there but mainly she could she affection, almost love. She'd always been able to read Belle through her eyes. The brilliant green colour was so expressive.

She smirked slightly at the younger girl.

"Like you wouldn't believe." She said.

Belle smiled at her as they made their way out of the room.

The moment they hit the stairs Kelly pulled Belle against her hard, Belle's breath was harsh against her face as she leant down, gently pressing her lips against the younger girls and leaving no doubt of what would happen should they continue.

Belle's breath hitched and a small moan escaped her throat.

Kelly pulled back with a smirk.

"My room?" she asked conversationally.

Belle smirked.

'_Christ she looks hot like that. She shouldn't be allowed to smirk._' Kelly thought with a groan.

"Lead the way."

Kelly could have fainted from excitement.

'_Stay in control Jones. Don't let her know you're hooked._'

Taking Belle's hand she gently led her up the stairs towards the Head Girls privet room.

'_Suddenly love being Head Girl._' She thought with a smirk.

Reaching the room was a task all in itself. Kelly desperately wanted to feel Belle's lips on hers again. She'd wanted Belle for so long that she almost couldn't believe it had finally happened. She needed Belle, all of her. She needed to possess the girl, to have everyone know Belle was _**hers**_. She needed to hear Belle say her name, to sigh it, to moan it, to scream it.

And she was going to make sure it happened, tonight.

Finally reaching her door, Kelly was quick to unlock it and pull Belle inside.

The moment both were in the room, Kelly spun around, slamming Belle against the door, causing it to close and pressed close to the younger girls body, crashing their lips together roughly as one of her hands came up to slide the bolt on her door into place.

Belle moaned into the kiss, her hands coming up so one splayed in Kelly's hair as the other clutched at her shirt desperately.

Kelly's hands carefully made their way down Belle's shoulders to the button's of her vest, undoing them quickly before reaching for her tie. Pulling the loose not free she slid it off and let it fall to the floor.

Belle's hands pulled Kelly's tie off and started unbuttoning her shirt in a slightly clumsy manner. Once she had the buttons undone she pushed the shirt gently off Kelly's shoulders and down her arms to pool on the floor in a heap.

Kelly started backing up to the bed, bringing Belle with her.

She removed the undone vest and started on Belle's shirt as she spun them around, getting the shirt off and tossing it carelessly aside before gently pushing Belle down onto her bed.

Seeing the younger girl sprawled on her bed, shirtless and breathless with a gentle flush across her skin made Kelly whimper slightly.

Somewhere between the door and the bed both girls had removed their heels, making it easy for Kelly to remove Belle's skirt and stockings with ease.

Unable to stand being out of contact with the younger girl, Kelly lay down over the girl, pressing their lips together hard.

Belle arched up into the head girl with a whimper. Her hands ran up her back to the clasp of her bra, undoing it with only a little difficulty. Getting it off Kelly she tossed it aside. Belle's body tensed under her before suddenly surging up and rolling them over so she was on top.

Kelly bit back a gasp at the sudden move but couldn't hold back a moan as Belle's lips trailed down her neck as her hands worked to get her skirt loose. Belle's lips continued to trail downwards to her stomach where she finally managed to slide off Kelly's skirt, closely followed by her stockings before trailing back up to leave a bruising kiss on the older girl's lips.

Kelly was quick to remove the younger girl's bra, running her hands over soft, heated skin as she flipped them over again. Quickly rising to remove both Belle's and her own panties she lay back over the girl, stretching out to have every inch of skin in contact for the first time and making both girls moan.

Kelly's lips trailed down Belle's neck, leaving splashes of colour all the way down as her hands moved to caress Belle's breasts.

Belle's moans almost made Kelly loose it as she watched the younger girl arch up into her touch with her head thrown back and eyes tightly shut.

Belle's fingers trailed down Kelly's back, nails leaving faint red marks in their wake.

Kelly couldn't stop a groan at the sensation and felt any restraint she might have had shatter.

Her hands moved from Belle's chest down across her stomach to the searing heat between her legs.

Belle let out a gasp, nails digging into Kelly's back as she arched up into Kelly's body.

"Christ Belle. You're so hot." Kelly murmured, fingers starting to explore the slick heat.

As her finger circled Belle's clit the younger girl let out a breathless moan.

"Kelly." She whimpered pleadingly.

Kelly moaned at the sound of her name falling from Belle's lips, just as she'd wanted to hear earlier.

'_That has got to be the hottest thing I have __**ever**__ heard._' She thought heatedly.

Giving in to the plea she gently pushed two fingers inside the younger girl.

She was to far gone to notice how Belle's body tensed up, nor did she notice the younger girl's expression of pain before it faded to one of ecstasy.

Belle's groan's of pain quickly turned to moan's of pleasure, Kelly's name falling from her lips as a breathless chant.

Her fingers moved across Kelly's back to fist in her hair, bringing her lips up from her throat to crash their lips together in a frenzied kiss as the pressure built.

Pulling back to take gasps of air, Belle's body briefly tensed before she came, screaming Kelly's name like it was the only thing keeping her sane, and truthfully it was.

Kelly was glad the room had been soundproofed during JJ French's raine, otherwise Belle's scream would have woken the school, even the passed out students.

She watched as Belle came down from her high breathing heavily.

'_Christ. She's so beautiful._'

She gently withdrew her fingers and slid up alongside the younger girl, hovering over her slightly and leaving gentle kisses on any skin she could reach.

Belle slowly recovered from her high, her eyes fluttering open to meet Kelly's black eyes above her.

"Hey." She whispered.

Kelly smiled at her gently.

"Hey yourself." She replied.

Belle returned her smile and leaned up to gently kiss the older girl.

Kelly smiled and happily gave in to the kiss, loosing herself in the sensation and taste of the girl below her.

'_Christ. I think I'm in love. Who'd have thought, Kelly Jones in love. What this girl does to me._' She thought.

She'd never felt so content in her life. She never wanted to leave her bed. She never wanted _**Belle**_ to leave her bed.

She almost didn't notice Belle's leg move to wrap around one of hers and she wasn't prepared for Belle's sudden move to flip them over. Breaking the kiss to look at Belle's face she groaned at the smirk that adorned Belle's glowing face.

'_Christ! That is so hot! She shouldn't be allowed to look like that. That look should be illegal. I never want anyone else to see Belle like this._' She thought.

Her body was on fire with her need for Belle. As the younger girl slowly made her way down Kelly's body, she couldn't stop herself from moaning and letting her head fall back onto the pillows.

The first touch of Belle's tongue on her clit felt like an electric shock, making her gasp Belle's name heatedly.

Belle was timid to begin with but was encouraged by Kelly's gasp's and moans, giving her the confidence to use harder strokes with her tongue over Kelly's clit, causing louder sounds to issue from the older girls mouth.

Kelly felt like she was in heaven, her whole body thrumming with pleasure at Belle's ministrations.

'_If I'm going to die, please, __**please**__ let it be like this._' Kelly thought with a groan.

Her whole body tensed up as Belle slowly entered her with two fingers, gently moving in and out in a slow rhythm as her tongue continued to move against her.

"Harder!" Kelly managed to gasp out.

How she was able to get out anything other than nonsensical sounds she didn't know but the fact that Belle's fingers moved harder and faster inside her was clear indication she had.

Belle's spare hand ran up and down her thigh in a soothing manner as her tongue and fingers worked diligently to bring Kelly over the edge.

When her body tensed up she couldn't stop herself fisting Belle's hair and digging her nails in Belle's back, dragging her nails down the younger girls back, drawing blood, as she fell off the edge with Belle's name falling from her lips ass a scream.

Her eyes flickered as Belle gently cleaned her with her tongue before moving slowly up her body again, placing kisses anywhere she could reach as she did. Kelly's body felt like it had melted into a boneless heap as Belle settled in next to her.

She somehow managed to force her arms to wrap around the younger girls waist, pulling her close as Belle watched her with a loving expression.

'_I could so get used to this. Having Belle here. With me. I can't believe I took this long to do something about my feelings for her. Bloody moron! I need her so much. I hope she feels the same cos there is no way I can live without her after this. I need her to much._' She realized.

She sighed contently and turned her head to kiss Belle, tasting herself on the younger girl's lips.

Belle moaned into the kiss, whimpering when Kelly finally pulled away to breath.

'_She's so cute._' Kelly thought with a smirk.

Feeling unbelievably tired, Kelly pulled Belle to lie partly on top of herself.

Belle happily slid one of her legs between Kelly's, her arm slung carelessly across the older girl's waist as her head settled onto Kelly's chest, her body instantly relaxing at the sound of Kelly's still somewhat erratic heartbeat.

"'Night Belle." Kelly whispered, gently kissing the top of her lovers head.

"Goodnight Kelly. Sleep well." came Belle's gentle reply.

'_With you in my arms at last I finally will._' Kelly thought.

With that both girl's drifted off to sleep, content and safe for the first time in their lives.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey ya'll. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. I really appreciate it and it keeps me writing. Hope you like the chapter. The drama starts soon…

Darkwolf.

Chapter Four: Realizations.

Kelly slowly awoke to a contented feeling, pleasantly sore body and something heavy laying half on top of her along with a mild hang-over.

'_What the hell?_' she wondered.

She didn't bother to open her eyes just yet, deciding instead to try and remember the events of the previous night as the sound of soft breathing reached her ears, filling the room.

'_Belle!_' she realized with a start as the events of the previous night hit her.

She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she slowly allowed her eyes to flutter open and focus on a head of chestnut curls.

Belle's body was half draped over her own with her arm still slung over her waist from when they fell asleep. Their legs were a tangled mess of limbs and the sheets had been thrown off sometime during the night.

Kelly smiled and placed a gentle kiss on the top of the younger girls head.

'_Last night was actually perfect. Plus it's a relief to know I can now stare at her and she wont thinks I'm a creeper. She's so cute. I can't believe I finally have her. She's finally mine._'

Kelly knew it wasn't a one time thing. The look in Belle's eyes last night had assured her that the girl returned her feelings.

She raised a hand to gently run it through Belle's hair when something odd caught her attention.

'_Hang on. Is that…blood?_' she thought, staring at her hand in shock.

On her fingers were small traces of blood.

'_Why do I have blood on me?_' she wondered.

Worry filling her she glanced down, looking for a wound, only to notice a small amount of blood on the sheets near their tangled legs.

'_Oh shit. No. No no no no no. It's not that. It can't be._' She thought, guilt settling in already.

Looking down she noticed the same hints of dried blood that were on her fingers were also on Belle's thighs. There wasn't much but it told Kelly all she needed to know.

'_Shit! She was a virgin! Fuck! How did I not realize that! Christ! Your first time is meant to be special! Not half drunk with someone who hasn't even acted like they even really like you and hasn't even admitted their feelings! Shit!_' she thought.

Whilst no one would ever know it, Kelly Jones was a romantic. She fully believed in finding your soul-mate and that your first time should be special, with candles and roses and everything a sappy romantic could ever want.

So knowing she'd taken Belle's virginity without even knowing, and not acknowledging it, and not saying "I love you", was a big thing to her.

A massive wave of guilt hit the head girl.

'_She would have been in pain for the first few minutes and I didn't even realize. Shit!_'

The worst part was that a part of her was screaming in joy. She was the first one to be with the younger girl, she owned a part of Belle no one could ever take from her again. No matter what the girl would never be able to forget her. Belle was _**hers**_.

'_I'm sick and twisted and Christ! She's gonna hate me!_'

Kelly was still focusing on that last thought when a sudden moan distracted her.

Belle's body stretched out as the girls grip on her tightened and brilliant green eyes fluttered open.

Kelly swallowed hard.

Belle looked up at her with a warm smile.

"Morning." She softly whispered before leaning up to gently kiss the older girl.

Kelly couldn't help kissing the girl back. She was addicted to Belle; she was like a drug to Kelly.

'_What's that line? She's my own personal brand of heroin? It's __**so**__ true._'

When they finally separated from the lingering kiss, Kelly couldn't stop her worried expression as she examined Belle.

Belle noticed immediately.

"Hey. What's wrong?" she asked softly, bringing her hand up to stroke Kelly's cheek.

Kelly leant into the touch, enjoying the feeling of Belle's skin on her own and closing her eyes.

She allowed herself a few moments to bask in the contact before opening her eyes.

"How do you feel?" she asked, stalling.

Belle gave her an odd look.

"Fine. A little sore but that's to be expected and I'm sure as hell not complaining." She answered with a smirk.

Kelly gave a half smirk back.

'_It's almost like she doesn't know. Or care._' She thought, confused.

"Belle. I…umm…this morning I realized that…err…" she trailed off.

'_So this isn't awkward._' She thought sarcastically.

She looked up at Belle's face to see an expression switching between fear, rejection and hurt.

'_Shit! She thinks I regret it and don't like her! Bloody hell this is going __**so**__ badly. Damage control Jones! NOW!_' she thought, frantic.

"I mean…I…last night I didn't realize…" she tried, and failed, again.

Belle started to pull away.

'NO! Damn it Jones!' Kelly was desperate.

"You were a virgin!" she quickly said.

Silence.

Defining silence.

Kelly swallowed hard as Belle just stared at her, face expressionless.

'_Christ! You really are a screw-up Jones. This is creepy. Belle isn't supposed to be unreadable. __**I'm**__ supposed to be unreadable and instead I'm a mess. This girl drives me nuts! How the hell can one girl cause me to loose my perfected St. Trinian Head Girl mask without even trying? Or knowing?_' she thought, scandalized at the realization.

She fidgeted slightly as Belle continued to stare at her.

Then she laughed.

'_What the fuck! Why is she laughing? This isn't funny!_'

"Kelly Jones, are you freaking out about taking my virginity? Seriously?" Belle asked, incredulous.

"This isn't funny! You're first time is meant to be special! With flowers and candles! Not half drunk with someone who can't admit their feelings!" Kelly replied, outraged.

Belle stopped laughing, her head tilting to the side as she contemplated Kelly, looking slightly bewildered.

'_Christ. She looks adorable like that. Focus Jones!_'

"That's what this is about? Me not having a stereotypical romantic first time?" Belle asked softly.

Kelly nodded.

"Oh Kel!" Belle sighed, looking both exasperated and charmed at the same time. "It was special. It was special and perfect to me because it was with you. Being with you is what made it romantic and special and perfect and all that other stuff for me. You. Just you." She explained softly.

Kelly felt like she was about to cry.

"But…"

"No buts. My first time was special because it was with you. That's all I could ever want."

Belle's gentle explanation was all it took for Kelly to fall desperately in love with her and pull the younger girl against her, kissing her hard.

Pulling back she stared at the girl lovingly, stroking her cheek.

"You. Are Amazing." She whispered, punctuating each word with a soft kiss.

Belle just smiled at her.

"Shower?" she suggested coyly.

Kelly laughed.

'_Girl of my dreams._' She decided.

"Race ya there." She replied, scrambling out of bed.

Laughing, the two girls raced into the shower, which quickly turned into a repeat of the previous nights activities.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Coming Out

Walking into breakfast that morning was an interesting affair for the two girls.

Kelly held tight to Belle's hand, fingers tightly interlaced, as they entered the hall and everyone went silent. It took less than a minute for the whispers to start as they moved to take their seats.

Everyone was staring at their necks, the splashes of colour visible all across their throats and collarbones. Kelly less so than Belle since the younger girl hadn't been sure how well marking would be received. It turned out Kelly didn't mind at all as long as she got to make it clear Belle was hers, which Belle had no problem with.

Sitting down Kelly started to pour two cups of coffee as Belle served up their food. Neither noticing just what they were doing until Polly's cough brought them out of their haze.

"Interesting night girls?" she inquired gently.

"Very. Thanks." Kelly replied.

'_No need for details._' She thought.

She knew everyone would be listening for gossip so she kept things simple.

Handing over Belle's coffee she took the plate of food Belle offered her.

'Looks like I'm not the only one noticing eating habits. Has Belle been watching me too?' she wondered.

Belle had put Kelly's usual and favorite breakfast together without asking or even appearing to think about it.

It would seem Kelly wasn't the only one with a starring problem.

Surprising herself, Kelly found she didn't mind. In fact it made her feel happy that Belle had paid enough attention to her to notice such things.

"So Belle. You weren't in the dorm last night."

Kelly sighed. Of course Andrea wouldn't leave well enough alone which meant any minute now Taylor would…

"You find ya'self a new sleepin' buddy in our 'ead girl then huh?"

'_Yep. So predictable._'

The only time the Emo and Chav ever got along was when there was major gossip. Like the fact the new girl (who also happened to be the Headmistresses niece) was screwing the Head Girl.

'_Bloody brilliant._' Kelly thought sarcastically.

Kelly looked up in time to see Belle arch a single eyebrow, not looking impressed and not confessing or denying the accusation, which was exactly what their comments had been.

Belle went back to her food and Kelly smirked at the disappointed and irritated looks on the girls faces.

Under the table she squeezed Belle's hand, noticing the smile that spread across the younger girls face at the action.

Across the table Poly smirked knowingly.

By the time dinner rolled around the relationship between the two girls had been confirmed.

Whether it was due to the fact the twins had seen Kelly gently kiss Belle before her class and then spent the rest of the day skipping around singing "Kelly and Annabelle sitting in a tree, K.S.S.I.N.G." or the fact that Flash had stopped by to drop off some C4 and asked Kelly out again only for Belle to growl and pull Kelly into her, forcefully kissing her (which quickly escalated into a full-on snog session in the entrance hall) Kelly didn't know.

Either way dinner was spent with money changing hands everywhere and a lot of playful digs and innuendo's from the other girls.

Snickers over Belle's possessiveness and Flash's stuttering shock before he hurried to leave from the show with his dignity intact that afternoon left an interesting and pleasant shade of red on Belle's face the entire meal.

Not that Kelly minded.

Like at all.

Naturally Taylor couldn't shut her mouth and Belle had eventually shut off and was now ignoring everyone, lost in her own world. It would have worried Kelly but under the table Belle's fingers were absentmindedly playing with her own.

"You okay?" she quietly inquired.

Belle glanced up at her, surprised.

"Yeah, fine. Just bored of Taylor's apparently limitless bad sexual innuendo's and jokes. She needs new material." Belle replied.

Kelly laughed.

"I've been telling her that for years." She said.

Belle shot her a warm smile.

Finishing up they made their way up to the dorm with Polly. They chatted about nothing major and upon entering the dorm Polly and Kelly went over to Polly's computer and Belle went over to Andrea.

"So?" Polly quickly asked.

Kelly feigned ignorance.

"Sorry?" she asked.

Polly gave her a 'don't play dumb' look.

"Belle. What happened last night with Belle?" she clarified.

Kelly couldn't stop a smile.

"It was great. We danced then she suggested we leave so we went to my room and the rest your geek mind can figure out." She explained.

Had it been anyone other than Polly she would have told them to fuck off but Polly was her best and oldest friend so she was willing to divulge a little. Just the basics.

Polly smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're happy Kel. It's about bloody time!" she laughed.

Kelly just smiled and glanced over at Belle who was sped out on Andrea's bed, laughing at something the head Emo said.

Kelly felt a burst of jealousy at the way Belle casually shoved the Emo, still laughing. Their interactions were easy and fun and Kelly envied Andrea. She wanted to be the one Belle was laughing and playing with.

Belle glanced up and saw her glaring. Her smile faulted for a minute before she realized Kelly was glaring at Andrea. She relaxed slightly, giving the head girl a warm smile she turned back to Andrea, quickly saying something before giving the other girl a brief, friendly hug and getting up, walking over to her own bed where she picked up a book and started to read.

"Nice Kelly. Stop your girlfriend from talking to her friends. Great way to start a relationship." Polly said sarcastically.

"I'm not stopping her! She made her own choice to move. I'm over here for Christ's sake!" Kelly defended.

"You were glaring at Andrea like you were going to kill her. Belle took it as you wanting her to stop talking to Andrea. Just be more careful. Control is not good for a relationship." Polly warned.

She didn't want to see the relationship end before it even began.

Kelly muttered about interfering geeks before they started talking about other things.

Belle spent the next few hours alone, reading.

When lights out was finally called Kelly debated asking Belle to join her in her room for the night for a few good minutes before ultimately walking out.

She didn't need Belle in order to sleep.

As she left she noticed Belle's disappointed expression and wondered what had happened to cause it but continued to walk away.

Belle could handle herself now after all.

Neither girl slept well that night.


	6. Chapter 6  Moving In

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry! I know it's been ages but in my defense, I got kicked out of my home by my mom and I've spent the last few months moving around as I've tried to find a place to live. I know I managed to get that one-shot up but after that I just couldn't bring myself to write again until last night. I should go back to regular up-dates. I'm already starting the next chapter so I should have it up within the week hopefully. Anyway, on to the chapter that I so badly owe you all. Enjoy.

Darkwolf.

Chapter Six: Moving In

A whole week had passed without Belle spending even one night in Kelly Jones' bed.

Therefore the Head Girl was in a foul mood.

That wasn't to say they were ignoring each other or anything. They spent as much time as they could together during the day. Finding the two snogging in an alcove had become a common occurrence and they sat next to each other at every meal. They spent time together talking on the roof and were spotted more than once walking the grounds together hand-in-hand.

No they were perfectly fine (ignoring the fact that Kelly was immensely possessive and looked like she was about to kill every time someone got to close to Belle for her liking).

But Kelly needed Belle as if she were a drug.

A week was far too long in her opinion to not be physically intimate with the younger brunette.

The problem was, Kelly refused to ask Belle to spend the night in the opinion that asking would make her less independent, weak, and Belle wasn't asking in the fear that Kelly would think she was being clingy and break-up (if they were even dating. They hadn't had that conversation yet) with her.

It was a continuous loop that both were frustrated by.

Kelly was currently in her room, staring at the ceiling and brooding. Belle was in class so Kelly was bored out of her mind.

She was in the middle of debating a reason to pull Belle out of class (not that she needed one being Head Girl) when there was a sudden knock on her door.

Sighing she got up and answered the door.

"Polly?"

Said Geek shoved her way into the room.

"Come on in." Kelly drawled, voice layered in sarcasm.

"Okay. Enough is enough. I know you two are not the smartest girls here but this is ridiculous. I didn't spend all that time pushing you to follow your feelings for you to screw it up now because you're to thick to see what's right in front of your bloody blind eyes!" the Geek ranted.

Kelly could honestly say she was lost.

"Erm…what?" she cautiously asked.

"Belle! You bloody moron! Belle! The girl you're in love with!" Polly yelled.

Kelly worked hard not to cringe.

"What about Belle?" she asked, not sure she wanted the answer.

"You two haven't spent a night together all week! And I've had enough of all the brooding, glares, snipping and growling in Belle's case that you two are putting everyone through in you sex withdrawals!" Polly exclaimed, like it was the most obvious thing.

"And? She hasn't asked to stay here. Not my job to baby-sit her." Kelly replied, trying to be nonchalant.

'_Really? Growling? How cute._' She thought smugly.

"Bloody hell! Think of her upbringing! She's never going to ask you Kelly. It's not going to happen. You need to take the first step. Let her know its okay to come to you. To ask for affection, or just to seek it out on her own. Cos right now she has no clue what to do. She's never been in a relationship and she's never had an affectionate partner or family member. For Christ's sake Kelly, she's never even had any friends! Belle has no clue what she's doing or how to act. You need to guild her. You need to show her how to ask for affection. Because she needs it Kelly. She really does." Polly explained.

Kelly felt like she'd been hit with a sledge hammer.

"How…how do you know that?" she asked quietly.

Polly looked a little guilty.

"Besides the fact when you leave the dorm every night she looks like someone's brutally murdered her puppy and I've caught her crying at night when the others are asleep? I read her diary. Some of it didn't make sense but I got the basics." She admitted.

"_Wait? Crying?_" Kelly thought, feeling guilty herself.

Instead, Kelly arched a single brow.

"I only read the last two entries!" Polly defended.

"I should tell Belle. But since you're helping me, and the information might come in handy later, I wont." She said, vicious smirk in place.

Polly looked both relieved and scared. Belle was starting to be known for her unpredictable and volatile Fritton temper. Kelly wasn't the only possessive one, Belle was just more likely to snap and do something if provoked. Usually something that involved pain for the offender.

"So you'll do something about this?" Polly asked.

"Immediately." Kelly replied with her trademark smirk.

"Good. Great. About bloody time." Polly shot.

With that the Head Geek walked out.

Kelly smirked.

"Immediately."

With that she checked her make-up and straightened her clothes before striding out of her room and down to the English wing where she knew Belle was in class.

Miss Dickenson was desperately trying, and failing, to gain the girls' attention when Kelly strode in.

"Belle. Could I borrow you?" she asked.

Belle smiled from her place perched on her desk, legs crossed, skirt so high up on her thighs it might as well have not even been there. She was talking to Chelsea about some Totty matter and with her shirt unbuttoned down to just above her vest, her tie undone showing a scandalous amount of cleavage.

'_Might as well not even wear the shirt, not that I would complain._' Kelly thought.

Noticing that one of the Emo's in the room was staring straight at Belle's chest she suddenly changed her mind.

'_On second thought, I might have to insist she at least does up a few buttons, and maybe bring the skirt down so it's actually a skirt._' She decided, scowling at the Emo who noticed and quickly dragged her eyes away with a fair amount of difficulty.

'_Note to self: hurt that stupid bitch for daring to look at __**my**__ Belle that way._' She added, furious.

Looking back at Belle she instantly relaxed back into a smirk.

Belle smiled warmly at her and got down off the desk.

"Of course." She said warmly.

It was clear she was happy to see Kelly.

Saying goodbye to Chelsea, Belle followed Kelly out of the room, both girls ignoring the teacher's fading protests.

'_Something needs to be done about her. She seems to actually believe she's in charge._' Kelly thought of the new English teacher, vaguely amused.

She quickly focused back in on Belle.

'_Right. How to do this? Ah, I know the perfect solution._' She thought, smirk firmly in place.

"Everything alright Kelly?" Belle's soft voice washed over her, relaxing her whole body.

'_Her voice is a fix in itself_.' She thought happily.

"It will be." She replied, hoping that was true.

It was testament to how well Belle knew Kelly that despite the fact she was completely bewildered by the ambiguous response she knew she wouldn't get anything else and didn't bother to try.

Reaching her room Kelly opened the door and walked in. Belle followed her in, turning around to close and lock the door behind them; she hadn't been in the room since _that_ night and was anxious of just what Kelly wanted.

The Head Girl was quick to fill her in.

Literally.

Just as Belle turned back to Kelly to ask what was going on, the Head Girl slammed her body against the younger girls, crashing their lips together roughly.

'_I'll show her that nobody can make her feel the way that I can._' Kelly thought, still enraged at the blatant checking out the Emo had been doing towards **her** Belle.

Both girls groaned as the kiss deepened. Kelly was quick to start undoing the buttons on Belle's vest.

'_If her shirt wasn't bloody see through I'd get her to lose the vest. It's been way to long. Why the bloody hell didn't I ask her to stay the night with me all this week? Christ!_' she somehow managed to think.

Belle had fisted Kelly's shirt and was now desperately pulling it out of the Head Girls skirt as her lips trailed down the older girl's neck to leave a mark on the pale flesh, eager to let everyone know that Kelly was _**hers**_.

Kelly was quick to remove the vest and tie in her way with a throaty moan, Belle already having stripped her of her shirt, tearing a few buttons off in the process, as the younger girl pushed them back towards the bed.

Kelly hurriedly removed Belle's blouse as they collapsed onto the bed, leaving the girl only in her skirt and black lace bra.

Kelly's lips and nails made quick work of marking the younger girl above her, blood already trailing from the scratches on Belle's back from the deep gash's the older girls nail's left behind.

The younger girl only gasped and moaned, kissing the Head Girl with more intensity and letting her own nails drag roughly down Kelly's pale torso towards her skirt.

Needless to say it would be a good few hours before either girl made any attempt at conversation.

ST ST ST ST ST

"So, not that I'm complaining but what brought this on?"

Belle's soft voice caused Kelly's eyes to flutter slightly before remaining shut. They were laying in the bed several hours later, completely naked and incredibly comfortable. Belle's body was draped over Kelly's, her head resting on the older girl's shoulder as one hand played with short, dark locks and the other drew patterns on the Head Girl's side. One of Kelly's hands gently stroked the soft skin of Belle's back as the other gently played with the young girl's silky, brunette hair.

"Hmmm. Do I need a reason?" Kelly asked, tone mild.

Belle groaned.

"Most defiantly not. But given the fact it's been a week since we've either talked about or gotten anywhere even close to a repeat such as today, I'm guessing something triggered your sudden need to pull me out of class and ravish me." Belle replied with a smirk.

Kelly chuckled.

"How's your back?" she asked instead.

Belle smiled, she knew Kelly was deflecting.

"Pleasantly sore. Your reason?" Belle replied.

"How is it I practically claw your back to shreds and you do nothing but moan and arch into it?" Kelly asked, genuinely confused.

All of her past lovers had complained about her tendency to get possessive and bite and scratch, and she'd never even come close to how rough she was with Belle with any of them. So if those supposedly strong, invincible guys couldn't handle it, how the hell did soft, sweet, innocent Belle?

Belle had stiffened slightly. Kelly was immediately concerned.

"Belle?" she asked, looking down at the girl.

"You're not the first person to hurt me Kelly. Just the first to do so out of affection." Belle whispered.

Kelly started to shift so she could look at Belle's face but the younger girl held her still.

"Who hurt you Belle?" she asked.

[_I'm going to kill them. Slowly and painfully. How __**dare**__ someone even think of hurting __**MY**__ Belle_.] She thought with a growl.

"Not now Kelly. I'll tell you eventually but…not now. I really don't want to ruin one of the few times in my like I've actually felt happy. How about you tell me what made you decide to have us end up like this? Can't say I was expecting it." Belle said, sounding tired.

Kelly wanted to find out who she needed to kill but knew Belle wasn't ready. And the younger girl had a point, she shouldn't ruin the moment with such a dark topic.

"Just one question first. Do you mind me hurting you?"

Kelly was genuinely worried about Belle's feelings on the topic, especially now she knew someone had hurt her Belle.

Belle let out a slight laugh.

"No kel. I don't mind. Let's everyone know I'm yours. And to be honest, seeing you lose control, and admittedly the pain itself when brought on by you, it's sorta a major turn on. You look really, _really_ hot when you let go. When you stop thinking or being Head Girl. When you're just being Kelly." Belle softly answered, leaning up to stroke the older girls cheek as she spoke.

Belle gently leaned up and pressed a gentle kiss against Kelly's lips.

The older girl smiled happily.

"So, why the mid-day call? Again, not that I'm complaining." Belle asked with a smile of her own.

"I spoke to Polly. She spent a good five minutes cursing me out before getting to the point and telling me I was an idiot for assuming if you wanted to stay the night, or more to the point, if_** I**_ wanted you to stay the night that you'd just walk in and join me in bed. I wasn't really thinking things through and was making assumptions and I really should have just talked to you." Kelly explained.

[_How is it this girl is the only one who can make me nervous enough to babble. Kelly Jones does not babble.]_ she thought with a sigh, she was getting used to Belle bringing out a side of her no one else did.

Belle was just watching her, paying attention to what Kelly was saying and being genuinely interested.

Which meant she could tell there was more.

"And…" she prompted.

Kelly shot her a warm smile, loving how Belle could read her so well already.

"And then I thought it would be a hassle to ask you every single night to come and stay with me here. Just so you know, I was planning to actually talk when I got you out of class, but then we got in here and you looked so hot and…I missed being like this with you. I needed this again. But the point is that…will you move in with me?" Kelly finally rambled out.

Belle blinked, shocked.

"Move in here? With you?" she clarified.

Kelly suddenly felt very nervous.

[_Maybe that was moving too fast. Polly did point out it's her first relationship._] she thought.

"That was the general idea, yeah." She answered.

Somehow she managed to keep her calm expression as she examined Belle's face for a hint to her answer.

"Yes."

Belle's soft reply took a moment to actually settle in.

"Yes?" Kelly checked.

"Yes. I'd love to move in with you." Belle confirmed with a warm smile.

"Brilliant." Kelly murmured before kissing Belle deeply.

Needless to say the two weren't seen again until late the next day.

After all, there was plenty of time to move in after a far more pleasurable activity took place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Past Hurts

Belle was hoping no one would enter the dorm at the moment.

Fate didn't like her apparently.

Even as she finished putting all her things on the bed to pack she could hear voices coming down the hall.

'_Chelsea. Brilliant. It'll be all over the school in seconds_.' She thought with a sigh.

Sure enough, seconds later, Chelsea, Taylor, Andrea, Polly and the Twins walked in.

'_Wonder what that lot are doing together?_'

"Belle!" the twins yelled, spotting her.

They ran over and hugged her. They'd taken a strong liking to the new girl in the last week or so. Mostly because she made Kelly happy and they adored Kelly.

"Hey girls. You causing trouble?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Yes Belle." They replied in stereo.

"Good girls." Belle laughed.

"You going somewhere Belle?" Andrea asked softly.

It was then the others noticed Belle's obvious packing.

"Oi! You ain't leavin' are ya?" Taylor shot out.

They all knew Kelly would be crushed if Belle left.

"Sorta. I'm moving rooms. Oh, Polly? Thanks for talking with Kelly. We've sorted things out now." Belle explained.

Polly smiled.

"About bloody time." She shot.

"Moving rooms Belle?" the twins asked.

Andrea shot her a knowing but sad look.

"Yeah. Kelly asked me to move into her room with her. I said yes, obviously." Belle explained.

"As okay as I am with this, what if you two split? Won't it be embarrassing and difficult to move back into the dorms?" Andrea asked.

She would be the first to admit she didn't want Belle to leave. Everyone knew how possessive Kelly was of Belle, the only time anyone could really talk to her without risking being burned alive by Kelly's dark eyes was in the dorms when the Head Girl wasn't there. Belle was Andrea's friend and she didn't want to see her go.

"Isn't it a little soon? You've only been together a week and slept over there twice." Chelsea added.

Belle sighed and concentrated on putting the last of her things in her bags. She knew what it looked like to the others but there was just this…_need_…with Kelly. They _needed_ each other. It was a desperate driving need to be together, to be near each other, to see each other, to touch each other, to _own_ each other. It overwhelmed everything else and drove them to do anything to be together, to make sure no one took what was theirs. It was what made them so possessive of each other. It was a need neither could, nor wanted, to deny.

'_Can't forget my hockey stick either._' She thought.

"I know it seems fast but…it feels right. And if we do have problems I would hope we are mature enough to talk through it and work things out. At worst I might come back for a night to give us a break before talking so we don't say things we don't mean. It feels right with Kelly, so I'm going to trust things will work out. She won't let me down. I can trust Kelly." She explained.

'_And that's all their getting. This may be St. Trinians but that doesn't mean I can't have a little privacy_.' She decided.

Zipping up her bags Belle grabbed her hockey stick from the corner and picked up her bags to leave.

"Okay. Guess I'll see you at dinner." She announced.

Before any more questions could be asked she hurried from the room and fled to the safety of Kelly's arms

ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST ST

Kelly waiting impatiently for Belle to return to her room with her things so they could move her in.

'_Our room. OUR room. It's our room now Kelly. You now share a room with Belle, which makes it our room in the plural._' She thought, feeling excited.

She had never thought she would settle down with anyone let alone start to do so in high school. She wished Belle had been at St Trinian's from the start.

'_But then she might just be a friend. Maybe if we'd grown up together we never would have felt this way, it might be like being in love with my sister. Eww. Belle is so not my sister thank Christ. So I'm allowed to feel this way. This way? Don't go there Jones. Not yet. First let's make this work as a real relationship. At least now she'll be in my arms every night like I wanted. Which means I can stop staring at her at night like a creeper. Now I can just stare at her in our own bed. Okay, that's still a little creepy. She's so adorable when she's asleep. It's the only time she looks completely relaxed. Like there's nothing to fear and she doesn't have to watch her back. Speaking of we need to talk about whoever it was who hurt her. I want, no __**need**__, to help her. That Verity bitch is probably behind it all. I should have it her harder with the hocky ball. What the hell is taking so long? Did I give her a key? Did she change her mind? Christ! What if she changed her mind?_'

Kelly was starting to freak out when the door swung open.

"Belle!" she sighed with relief.

"Hey you! Head's up, Chelsea's gonna have this spread all over the school within an hour." Belle said with a smile.

The younger girl dropped her stuff, closed and locked the door and hurried into Kelly's arms.

Kelly was a little startled to say the least.

"Hey. Everything okay?" she softly asked.

"Were doing the right thing aren't we? We're not going to suddenly start fighting or anything are we?" Belle whispered.

Kelly pulled back in shock to stare into Belle's eyes.

'_Such an amazing shade of green. Focus Jones_.'

"Honey? What's brought this on? And no, we're not going to start fighting. I think we're able to deal with any disagreements like adults." She said softly.

'_How the hell did this come up in just over a half-hour? Some slapper must have stalked to her. Wait. She mentioned Chelsea. That dumb slag better not have put this stuff in her head_.'

"That's what I said. Andrea and Chelsea had some concerns is all. Nothing important. They just wanted to make sure we thought this through. Which we have so it's all good. I'm sorry for being insecure. I just…I don't like fighting. I _really_ don't like fighting. I…I don't handle it well. At all. And I don't want to screw this up with you just because…" Belle rambled before abruptly cutting herself off.

A look of pure terror filled the younger girls eyes before suddenly vanishing, replaced with a blank mask.

Kelly watched her carefully, concerned.

"Because?" she gently probed.

A vulnerable look crossed Annabelle's face.

"Because I can't handle it when people fight. It always ends badly. I don't want that with you." Belle whispered.

The girl looked so broken that it broke Kelly's heart.

She sighed wondering how to address the topic.

"Belle…we're going to disagree on things. It's a normal part of every relationship. But you have my word that I will never harm you. That we'll talk things through and work any issues out. Together." She finally said.

It seemed to be the tight thing to say because Belle snuggled against her and nodded, relaxing into the older girl's warmth.

"I trust you." The girl whispered.

They stood there like that for a good few minutes before Kelly spoke up.

"Alright. Let's get your stuff put away. I cleared out some space while you were gone so there's heaps of space." She said, excited.

Belle leaned back and laughed.

"Your adorable." She decided.

Kelly just grinned roguishly.

"Christ ta two are sickenin' yeah."

Taylor's voice cut through Kelly's consciousness as she finished putting potato's on Belle's plate.

Both girls looked up.

"What?" Belle asked, hand holding a plate of meat in mid-air that she had been in the middle of holding out to Kelly.

"Tha'." Taylor said, pointing at their plates.

Both girls looked down in confusion.

"Taylor. What are you going on about?" Kelly asked with a sigh.

It had been two weeks since Belle had moved in to her room, now _their_ room. Two perfect weeks. She went to bed and woke up with Belle in her arms every day, which put her in an infinitely better mood than she'd ever been in before Belle. Of course, the girls had spent a good amount of time teasing them about how cute they were. Kelly had spent a good week glaring at Chelsea for putting doubt in her girlfriends head. Then Belle told her to lay off, it didn't matter, that she was just a dumb slag and to let it go. So she did.

Apparently, Taylor was trying to take the Totties place at the top of her hit list.

"Ya puttin' each other's food together yeah. Ya not even asking. Ya sickenin'ly sweet with each other yeah. Taylor explained.

Belle smiled.

"I think it's cute." She said.

Kelly turned to her incredulously to see her girlfriend smirking.

[_Again, she should not be allowed to do that. Way hot. How long till dinners over? Wonder if we can leave without anyone noticing? Yeah right, their like a pack of wolves.] _she wondered vaguely.

"Well I think _you're_ cute." She shot.

The girls around them groaned as Belle smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing Kelly as reward for the sweet comment.

"Annabelle."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey ya'll. So I have to admit I was disappointed that I didn't get even one review for the last chapter. I'm kind of wondering if anyone is even reading this now but I'm going to try and finish it anyway. I'm sorry I didn't update for ages but I write this story by hand first and then type it up so I can edit it and I fell behind in my writing so I had nothing to post. I've written up the next few chapters now and trust me…it's gonna get dramatic. Anyway, this chapter is a little intense but necessary to build Belle's character. So yeah, please let me know what you think. Enjoy.

I don't own St Trinian's.

Chapter 8: Family

Annabelle froze as her name echoed off the hall walls.

[_There goes my pleasant dinner. Oh shit! Damage control Fritton!_]

She through herself away from Kelly as if burned, scrambling up.

"Daddy!" she squeaked, trying (and failing) to sound enthusiastic.

[_Must protect Kelly!_]

An image of her mother filtered through her mind as her father approached her.

"Explanation?"

His voice was soft, deadly.

[_Oh shit. Please don't let me die. Not when I only just got Kelly_.] she thought, panic beginning to surface.

"Ummm…explain what…exactly?" she asked, trying not to show any fear.

His eyes looked over her short skirt and vest with disgust before his eyes moved to Kelly and then switched back to his daughter.

"Let's start with her."

Belle swallowed, hard.

"Good friend?" she squeaked.

Sub-consciously she shifted so she was blocking Kelly from view.

"_Stop it!_" The echo of a scream in Belle's head made her flinch.

"The money?" her father's voice was quiet.

[_Oh that's not good_.] she realised.

"Money?" she inquired innocently, playing dumb.

Carnaby's expression hardened.

"Enough games Annabelle. Evidently it was a mistake to send you here. You seem to be under the illusion that you have power here. You've forgotten your place. You _will_ obey me." He said.

Belle swallowed hard.

And then Kelly moved to stand up.

And all hell broke loose.

Belle's hand shot out onto Kelly's shoulder to keep her in her seat.

The moment Belle's skin touched Kelly's, Carnaby's hand shot out, connecting with Belle's jaw and splitting open her lip. She quickly retracted her hand from the Head Girls shoulder.

Everyone in the hall flinched and stared, uncertain of what to do.

"What's the rule Annabelle?" he growled.

She turned her head back to glare at her father.

"Anna." A threat.

"Never touch an outsider." She growled.

"You'll do well to remember that Annabelle. You know I'm just looking out for you.' He said affectionately.

Despite the fact the hall was full of girls no one moved. They were all enraptured with what was unfolding before their eyes. None of them had ever considered that there was a possibility that Belle came from an abusive family, which was becoming fairly obvious.

Evidently something he said was wrong.

"Just like you looked after mother." Belle spat, furious.

[_Oh shit. I shouldn't have said that_.] she realised a second too late.

Her body quickly hit the floor as her father's fist connected with her face.

"Don't you _ever_ mention your mother." He snarled.

"Is that guilt?" Belle asked with a smirk as she rose, wiping blood from her mouth.

Carnaby straightened up.

"I did nothing wrong." He drawled.

[_Translation: I did something wrong but I refuse to wound my pride by admitting so._] Belle thought, growling.

She arched a brow.

"You don't count murder as something wrong?" her voice was mild but there was underlying anger.

"I did no such thing." He replied.

Carnaby's stance screamed danger. He was ordering Belle to stand down.

She was refusing.

Kelly had made her strong, made her believe in herself. She'd shown her how people were supposed to act. Kelly had shown her affection for the first time since she was 13. For the first time since her mother died. She hadn't protected her mother, but she would protect Kelly. She would be the person Kelly wanted and needed her to be. She wouldn't be afraid, she would face her past, and she would be better for it. She would be a St. Trinian. She wouldn't let Kelly down.

[_Of course that means I'll have to tell her the truth. I've never told anyone the truth. Never even spoken of it._]

She focused back on her father.

"No such thing." She scoffed.

He glared at her.

"Last I checked, strangling someone and tossing their body down a flight of stairs to cover it up classified as murder." She snarled.

"I strangled no one." He spat.

She feigned ignorance.

"Oh! My mistake. I meant snapping her neck. Sorry 'bout that. Memory's a little fuzzy after the past few years. Must be all those times my head went through a wall." She said sarcastically.

[Christ. That was just asking for trouble. I need to learn to censer my words.] she thought with a sigh.

Sure enough her father's hand shot out, grabbing her throat and lifting her off the ground. She was so used to the mauver that her breathing automatically shifted so she could get enough air and her body didn't move, didn't react. She just hung there limply. Struggling would only use up energy and air she needed and result in unconsciousness faster, which she wasn't aiming for right now.

"Your mother tripped and fell down the stairs, breaking her neck in the process. Repeat it!" he growled.

"Enough!"

Everyone turned to see Miss Fritton standing up.

"Release her Carnaby. Now!" she said, furious.

Belle and her aunt were close now after all their bonding time. She wasn't going to let her niece get killed.

"She's my daughter and I'll do with her as I please." He snarled.

"Well that's true." Belle managed to say, hoping provoking him would make him hit her and release her in the process, it wouldn't be the first time.

Carnaby looked furious.

"I put you in this school I can take you out of it." He snarled.

Belle smirked.

"Oh. Didn't you know? Cameras." She replied, amused.

Carnaby dropped her like he'd been burned, looking for the cameras.

Miss Fritton appeared at Belle's side, helping to steady the girl.

"I'm fairly certain there's enough to have you arrested." She informed her brother.

Belle smirked.

"A little humiliation for the ultimate gain. You leave me the hell alone and I won't have Aunty had the recording over to the police. Fair enough trade, wouldn't you agree?" she asked, smirk firmly in place.

Carnaby looked like he was about to scream.

"Don't _ever_ come home." He growled.

"I am home."

And it was true. Belle was a St Trinian now. The school _was_ her home, the girls her family, she wouldn't leave it now for the world.

Her father turned to storm off but only got a few steps before spinning back around.

"You're mothers death was your fault. If you had of just kept your damn mouth shut it never would have happened." He snarled.

With that he stormed out, Belle not bothering to reply. She didn't feel like re-starting the fight.

Feeling the entire school's eyes on her, Belle straightened up and walked out of the hall, heading for the only safe place she knew: the Head Girls room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **Please Read! **Okay, a few warnings. There are serious triggers in this chapter. I know it's harsh and the topics are serious and I've tried to be respectful. I have some experience in a few of these area's so I know how serious it all is. I felt it was important for Belle's character and to explain the possessiveness she has for Kelly. That said, you need to be aware that this is a very serious chapter and deals with self-harm, attempted rape and murder. I'm sorry for any negative effects this has.

I don't own St Trinian's.

Chapter 9: Truth

Kelly rushed up the stairs towards her and Belle's room.

[_Why the hell didn't she let me up? I could have helped! And what murder? She never even talks about her mom. And what the hell was with the rule thing? I bet it was him who she meant when she said someone hurt her. I'm going to kill him. How dare he touch MY Belle. She's mine! No one touch's her let alone hurts her! He's going to die and a very slow and extremely painful death._] She ranted, furious that he had hurt her Belle.

Reaching the door she quickly unlocked it and quietly slipped into their room.

The room was dark, the curtains closed. It took a minute but when her eyes finally adjusted to the dark she spotted a figure curled up on the bed, crying.

[_Belle._]

She swiftly moved over to the bed, kicking off her heels before climbing onto the bed behind Belle, who stiffened the moment she felt the bed shift.

"Hey. It's okay. It's just me." Kelly whispered.

Belle didn't turn, didn't speak, didn't relax. It scared Kelly. Belle had always relaxed the moment Kelly was by her side. It was instinctual. For both of them.

"Belle? Honey?" she whispered.

Belle let out a sob.

"I'm sorry." The younger girl whispered brokenly.

Kelly grew alarmed.

"Belle no. You have nothing to be sorry for." She softly reassured the girl.

She reached out to take the younger girls hand, fingers trailing down her arm, only to freeze when her fingers connected with something wet and sticky.

Belle flinched violently.

"Belle?" Kelly asked, confused and scared.

Without removing her fingers from Belle's arm, she reached out and turned on the lamp.

Belle flinched at the sudden light.

Kelly gasped as she stared at Belle's arm.

Blood covered a section of her arm, streaming from several cuts on her forearm.

A box cutter was next to Belle on the bed near her other hand.

It had blood on it.

"_Belle_." Kelly whispered, hurting for the younger girl.

Belle turned to face her, burying her face in Kelly's neck.

"It _hurts_ Kel. Make it go away. Please make it go away." She whimpered, crying into the other girl's neck.

"_Oh Belle_." Kelly breathed, holding the girl close.

She held the younger girl tightly; kissing anywhere she could possibly reach as Belle cried into her neck, desperately clinging to her love.

"Don't leave me. Please don't leave me." She begged, breaking Kelly's heart at the heartbroken pleading in her tone.

"I'm not going anywhere Belle. I'm never going to leave you. You're mine. I'm never going to leave you alone. I promise." She whispered into the girl's ear.

She pressed a kiss to Belle's temple and tightened her grip on the broken girl.

[_He's dead. I'm going to kill him. She's so fragile. My Belle. How could anyone hurt you? I'm going to keep you safe. I'm going to protect you Belle. He's not getting near you ever again._] she thought furiously.

Belle was her top priority. Now and always. She wouldn't let her get hurt again. No one was going to touch Belle without her permission. She would keep her safe. No matter what.

Belle finally calmed down a good hour later.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

Kelly couldn't deny the relief she felt that Belle had finally stopped crying, and at hearing her voice again. Quiet though it may be it was better than nothing.

But they needed to talk.

She needed to understand.

"It's not your fault. But why Belle? Why hurt yourself?" she asked softly, trying not to scare the girl.

Belle was silent for a long time. Kelly had just about given up on getting an answer when Belle finally took a deep breath.

"My mother died when I was thirteen. I didn't know what to do. Mother was the only one to ever hug me or…or say she…that she l…lo…loved…me. So when she was gone…it wasn't like she showed affection often, daddy doesn't believe in that sort of thing, he believes you should never touch anyone unless it's absolutely necessary. And even then only with immediate blood relations. But…but sometimes…sometimes she would hug me, or pat my shoulder, she even…when I was young she even tussled my hair. It was…nice. But once she died…daddy was even more insistent that we should never touch anyone. That it was wrong. And…the few times he did touch me…it was painful." Belle slowly started an attempt at explaining.

Kelly was horrified at the thought of not being affectionate with your family. Her own parents had been nothing but loving. They just couldn't handle her criminal activity and attitude so they sent her away to St Trinian's, knowing she would fit in. They made sure she knew they loved her though. Her family had always been extremely affectionate. She acted all cold and detached because it was the best way to survive St Trinian's, not because she had been raised that way. It hadn't escaped her notice that Belle stuttered over the word 'loved' either. She clearly had difficulty with the concept. Kelly felt her heart break for the brunette. No child should be raised the way Belle had been. She didn't say anything though, knowing Belle hadn't finished.

It was a while before Belle spoke again. Her voice lathered in hurt and confusion.

"About three months after her death daddy got awfully drunk. I…I ended up in hospital. Five broken ribs, a broken wrist, eye swollen shut for two weeks, fractured cheek bone…well…it was bad. When I got out of the hospital I was so…angry…and hurt…and I wanted my mother back. She always stopped him before it got that bad. Daddy had packed up all of mother's things but he left the box cutter out. I was fiddling with it and it slipped. It nicked my wrist as I dropped it. I just sorta…thought I'd try it. It was something…you know…a form of touch. So I just sorta…kept going. Even at school." Belle slowly explained.

She suddenly laughed.

"You know I was Cheltenham's resident Emo? That's why Thwait's…bully's…me so much. That's why I got kicked out of Cheltenham. I got caught cutting in the gym locker rooms. I was in hospital for two months before I got sent here. The marks had faded by then so no one noticed. And Aunty would never tell. I didn't do it after I started here. I don't feel so…lost…here. And then there was you. You made everything better. You showed me that touch wasn't hurtful. And you're actually affectionate with me. And you don't hide it. You showed me what it's supposed to be like. You made me yours. So when he showed up…I wanted to protect you. Cos I…" she trailed off and Kelly held her breath.

[_Is she about to say she loves me?_] she thought, hopeful.

It was there. Annabelle clearly felt it.

But she couldn't say it.

"I failed to protect mother. I wasn't going to make the same mistake with you. I…you're mine. I won't let him near you. Won't let him wreck the only thing I really care about. And I know I'm making no sense and probably freaking you out but…you're mine Kelly." Belle whispered the last part, it was the closest she could come to the three words she wished she could say.

Kelly got it. She felt the same way about Belle. She'd do anything to protect her because Belle was _hers_. The only thing that was purely and unchangeably _hers_. She'd kill for Belle.

[_And first on that list is that basted who dares to call himself her father._] she snarled to herself.

"I understand perfectly. I feel the same way about you. You're mine Belle. Only mine. No one is going to touch you again without my approval. You don't have to protect me, honey. We work together yeah. We protect each other. I protect you to yeah." She whispered.

She knew that right now she needed to handle Belle gently.

"But maybe in future come to me instead of cutting. I can always try to give you another form of touch that might help. Hugs work wonders you know." She said gently with a smile at the younger girl who finally looked at her.

Belle gave the slightest smile but it was enough. Kelly knew she'd get through it, and she'd be there to hold and help her all the way.

Belle gave her a slight nod. She'd try. For Kelly, she would try.

They were silent for a while, just holding each other.

"Belle?" Kelly whispered.

Belle made a sound of curiosity.

"How did your mom die?"

Kelly knew the question could backfire on her but Belle was doing so well in opening up to her. And Kelly firmly believed the girl needed to talk about it in order to heal.

Belle stiffened and tightened her grip on Kelly.

The Head Girl just waited. She knew Belle would answer when she was ready.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, Belle spoke.

"When I was little, daddy used to come into my room at night when mother and I were asleep…or at least…mother was. I faked it. I always woke up the moment the door was opened."

Kelly already didn't like where this was heading. At all.

"He never tried to wake me up. He just…stood there. It took me a while to work out that he was…" Belle trailed off and flinched violently.

Her grip on Kelly had become painful but the Head Girl didn't say a word.

"That he was…he was…_getting off_…on watching me." Belle spat.

Kelly was going to kill him. The only thing stopping her from tearing out of the room to kill him that minute was the fact that she knew she was Belle's first.

That…and the fact Belle needed her.

"It was like that for years. Daddy didn't touch other people after all. Only himself." Belle's anger was obvious.

Kelly tried not to flinch as Belle's nails dug in so deep they drew blood.

"On my thirteenth birthday…things changed. It was the start of summer. He came in like normal. But after watching me for a few minutes…he came up to me. He told me he knew I was awake. He…he started to pull back the covers. I'm not thick. I knew what he was going to do. He…he dropped his pants and as he reached for my nightgown…I screamed. He tried to stop me but I started fighting him off. Mother heard me screaming and ran in to see what was wrong. She was horrified. They got in a massive argument. Mother said she was leaving him, immediately, and taking me with her. She…she turned to tell me to pack. She only just finished saying it when he reached out and…and just…he strangled her for a minute…then he just…snapped her neck. She went completely limp. He dropped her and we both…just…stared. And then he looked at me. Told me it was all my fault. He started threatening me. Said if I told anyone that what happened to mother would be a mercy. Then he picked her up…and I followed after a minute. I didn't know what he'd do with her. I watched from my bedroom door as he tossed her down the stairs. I could _hear_ her bones breaking. He just stared at her for a minute then called the police. Told them she tripped and fell down the stairs. Told them I was asleep at the time. I was so scared I just…went with it. I felt so guilty. But I just…if I had just not screamed. If I hadn't screamed she never would have woken up and never would have died. He's right. It's my fault." Belle whispered brokenly.

Kelly reacted immediately.

"No! No Belle. It wasn't your fault. You were thirteen and about to be raped by your own father. Of course you screamed. You had a right to scream. What happened was not your fault. It was that basted's fault. _He_ never should have tried to touch you that way. _He_ was the one who killed your mom. _He_ covered it up and forced you to do the same. _He_ is the one to blame and only him. You did nothing wrong." Kelly desperately tried to reassure the girl.

She hated seeing her Belle like this and she positively loathed the man who had done it to her.

[_I'm going to kill him._] she thought, completely serious.

Belle just snuggled desperately closer to Kelly as hot tear fell from haunted green eyes.

"Please don't leave me." She begged.

"Never Belle. I'll never leave you. You're _mine_." Kelly whispered possessively.

Pulling the younger girl flush against her body, she allowed Belle to cry herself to sleep, following not long after.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey all. I'm so sorry everyone for how long this has taken to get out. Uni went back and so while I wrote small parts out by hand I couldn't find time to write it all out. So that's what I'm gonna do while I have a month off.

This chapter is actually what started this story. I dreamed this scene one night and woke up deciding to write the story to go before it after I spent some time thinking of it. So I'm glad I finally got to write this.

And enjoy this chapter because things are gonna get a little angsty for a few chapters soon. I promise to have another chapter out within a week.

Chapter 10: Coming Clean

It was raining. Really raining. The type of rain where if you stand outside for more than five seconds you're drenched to the bone. Hence the girls inside causing havoc inside rather than outside. It's hard to blow stuff up and watch the fire damage everything if the rain just puts the fire out.

Maybe that was why Kelly didn't notice her missing girlfriend till late afternoon.

It had hit five in the afternoon and Kelly had not seen her gorgeous girlfriend since she rushed out of their room that morning because the twins had blown up their Trinski supply, leaving a warm bed and adoring brunette behind.

"Hey Polly?" she called to the Head Geek.

Polly, who was in the middle of crashing some poor guys fortune on the stock market, looked up at the disgruntled Head Girl.

"Yeah Kel?" she asked, smirk fading.

"Have you seen Belle today?" Kelly asked.

The idea of a missing girlfriend in St Trinians was worrisome, especially since everyone loved Belle.

As a general rule the incident with her father was never mentioned by anyone on pain of death at Kelly's claws. Everyone knew the was more to the story than they knew but they were all to scared of what Kelly would do to them if they asked about it.

Polly looked confused as she looked at Kelly.

"No. It's been raining all day so I've been here. She hasn't come in. We all just assumed she was in your room." She explained.

Kelly was not pleased, and now she was worried.

"I just checked, she's not there. Has she gotten into a fight with anyone?" Kelly asked, trying to remember.

"No. She tends to stay out of trouble so it won't reflect badly on you." Polly replied.

Kelly frowned, wondering what to do.

"Polly, see if you can find her on CCTV." She ordered.

Polly pulled up the security feed and started searching the school, becoming increasingly concerned when she couldn't locate the girl.

"I can't find her. She's not in the common room, the totties lounge, her aunts office, the sparring rooms…she's nowhere." Polly said, concerned not only for Belle but for herself as Kelly's eyes flashed.

"Keep looking." Kelly growled.

[_Where the hell is she? She hasn't gotten in a fight. Not with her aunt. Prank?_] she wondered.

"Tania. Tara." She called.

The twins came running.

"Yeah Kel?" they asked in unison.

"Is Belle involved in any pranks?" She asked.

When it came to pranks, the twins knew every prank planned, in progress and finished that was going on.

"No Kel. She's kinda scared everyone off that after last time when the Geeks leaked that footage of her returning to the dorms from your room half-naked and she totally crashed their computers. Took Polly days to fix it. No one's gone near her since." They explained.

Kelly smiled fondly at the memory. Belle hadn't really cared about the footage but she had wanted vengeance for the prank from her first night and to leave a lasting impression.

It had worked.

"Kelly. I think I've found her." Polly called.

Kelly hurried over to the computer.

"Where?" she demanded.

"Outside." Polly replied, pointing at one of the screens.

Kelly squinted at the indicated screen to try and see through the heavy rain. She could vaguely make out a figure on the wrap-around balcony, laying on the wall.

Is she _**insane**_?" Kelly screeched. "She's going to freeze to death!"

And then she was storming out of the dorm and down towards the balcony.

"If you don't kill her first." Polly mumbled after the older girl.

Kelly stormed down the corridor towards the doors to the balcony Belle was on, furious.

[_What the __hell__ is wrong with her? She's going to get a cold or freeze to death or lose a limb or, or, or…or any number of other things that don't end well! I'm going to kill her!_]

Kelly made it to the doors at last and opened one.

"Belle! Get in here now! Belle!" she yelled above the rain.

Belle either couldn't hear her, or was ignoring her, neither of which improved Kelly's moved.

Sighing she ran out onto the balcony and over to Belle. She could already feel the freezing cold as the rain started to soak through her clothes.

[_Bloody hell. The things I do for this girl._] she thought.

Reaching the brunette she realised she hadn't been ignored but that Belle couldn't hear her over the rain and… her own singing?

[_Since when did Belle sing?_] she wondered.

"This is the last night you'll be alone.

Look me in the eyes so I know you know,

I'm everywhere you want me to be.

The last night you'll spend alone.

I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go.

I'm everything you need me to be."

[_Oh wow. Her voice is amazing. Even over the rain. I wonder what the song is? Christ its cold. She can sing inside, where she won't freeze to death._] she decided even though she didn't want to interrupt the amazing voice.

"Belle!" She called, gently reaching out to touch the younger girls arm.

Belle's eyes slowly opened, the grin on her face turning into a warm smile the moment she saw Kelly, making the older girls heart melt. Belle always made her feel special.

"Hey Kel. Isn't the weather great? I've always loved the rain."

"Belle, it's freezing and wet. Now come inside. You're gonna freeze to death out here!" she pointed out.

[_Christ. Just come inside Belle. I'm freezing and your lips are turning blue and…Christ! She's actually freezing!_] Kelly realised with a start.

"No thanks. I love the rain. Hey! Let's go to the pitch! I bet the school looks awesome in the rain!" Belle said with a happy smile.

Before Kelly could protest, Belle rolled off the ledge, free-falling the large distance to the ground below.

"Fuck! Belle!" Kelly yelled, lunging for the girl a second too late.

She watched as Belle's body gracefully twisted in the air before the brunette landed on her feet, flipping her wet hair back as she straightened up with a grin.

"Come on!" she called up to Kelly.

"Are you insane! Get inside now!" Kelly yelled, scared and angry.

Belle just laughed and took off for the pitch at a sprint.

"She's out of her fucking mind." Kelly mumbled.

Lightning tore across the sky as thunder rumbled.

"Fuck." She muttered.

Turning for the doors she took off, tearing through the halls as she raced to get outside and find Belle.

[_I'll drag the bloody girl in by her hair if I have too._] she thought with a growl.

Tearing out the front doors she headed to the hocky pitch.

She paused upon reaching the pitch. Belle was spinning around, arms spread wide and a smile on her face.

[_She looks gorgeous. And insane._] Kelly thought before heading over.

"Belle!" she called.

The girl turned to her and smiled.

"Kelly! Dance with me!" she yelled happily, taking the older girls hands.

"What? Belle, it's freezing and wet. Let's just go inside!" Kelly pleaded.

Belle just grinned at her and twirled the Head Girl around. Kelly couldn't help but laugh, the romantic in her finding the whole thing terribly romantic and cute.

Belle pulled her close and leaned into her ear.

"_Sick and Tired of this world_

_There's no more air_

_Trippin' over myself_

_Goin' nowhere_

_Waiting_

_Suffocating_

_No direction_

_And I took a dive_

_And on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_"

Kelly couldn't stop her smile. Belle was adorable. The younger girl had her arms around Kelly's neck, hands gently playing with her hair as she softly sung in her ear and Kelly's arms had settled around the brunette's waist.

"_I've been wondering why_

_It's only me_

_Have you always been inside_

_Waiting to breathe_

_It's alright_

_Sunlight_

_On my face_

_I wake up and yeah, I'm alive_

_'cause on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_"

Kelly fell even more in love with the girl in that moment. Gently she pulled back and spun the younger girl away from her before pulling her back in.

"_I was so afraid_

_Of going under_

_But now_

_The weight of the world_

_Feels like nothing, no, nothing_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I needed_

_Down, down, down_

_You're all I wanted_

_You're all I needed_

_Awww Awww Awww Awww._"

They continued to dance around, lost in their own world. Both smiling lovingly at the other.

"_And I won't forget the way you loved me_

_All that I wanted_

_All that I needed._

_Oh on the way down_

_I saw you_

_And you saved me_

_From myself_

_And I won't forget_

_The way you loved me_

_On the way down_

_I almost fell right through_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_

_Down, down, down_

_But I held onto you_"

They slowly stopped dancing and just stood there, staring at each other in silence as the rain fell down on them.

Belle opened her mouth, hesitated, and then took a deep breath.

She leaned up so she was almost eye-level with the older girl.

"I am so in love with you Kelly Jones." She whispered.

Lightning flashed overhead and thunder rumbled in the distance as the rain poured down on them, yet all Kelly could see was Belle's emotion filled green eyes and all she could hear was her soft, _loving_ voice.

She smiled brightly and leant down to test their foreheads together.

"I am so in love with you too Belle Fritton." She relied softly.

She gently leant in to press their lips together in a soft and loving embrace as they held tight to each other, a calm in the middle of a storm as the rain pelted down on them.

Pulling back, Kelly smirked at the younger girl.

"How about we go back to our room and I show you just how much I love you? She suggested, her voice back to its usual sultry, suggestive self.

[_Plus it has the bonus of warming her up given the fact she's FREEZING! Insane girl. But I love her anyway._] she thought with a warm smile.

Belle smirked.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Kelly laughed.

Belle smiled up at her mischievously.

"Race ya!" she yelled, taking off for the school.

[_Seriously? That's what it took to get her inside? I should have just said that from the start!_]

Kelly stared at the space Belle had just vacated before shaking her head and laughing, taking off after the insane brunette with a grin.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I'm sorry. I know I said it would be less than a week but I got really sick and haven't even turned my computer on in over a week before tonight to finish this. Although no one reviewed the last chapter so I'm not even sure if anyone is reading this but I'm still sorry for not living up to my promise. So this is the start of an angsty turn for our two girls for a few chapters but it will pick up again. I just seem to have a thing for making Belle's life hell.

Enjoy.

Chapter 11: Jealousy

Kelly was possessive. Everyone knew it and tried not to invoke that particular part of her nature since it was so closely linked to her anger. Evan Belle would usually make concessions to allow for Kelly's behaviour, such as reading a book instead of talking to people at meal time. Unfortunately, this led to a very socially deprived Belle, who, with a migraine just to add salt to her wounds, was to tired and in too much pain to care or notice when Andrea sat beside her.

"Evening Belle." The Head Emo greeted.

Belle gave a slight grunt of acknowledgement, head buried in her hands.

"You okay?" Andrea asked in concern.

"Migraine." Belle whined.

Her head _really_ hurt. At this point she would make peace with her father for some pain killers. She hadn't seen Kelly all day either. The Head Girl had left early that morning to deal with the twins new batch of vodka that had caused _Anoushka_ to be sick all night.

It had been a month since they said "I love you" for the first time and so far everything had been great, aside from the two girls becoming even more possessive of each other. Belle was close to just killing Flash in order to be done with him. The moron was _still_ flirting with _her_ girl.

Andrea shot her a pitying look.

"I have some pain killers in the dorm. Extra-strength without the high of our usual drugs. You wanna come up and get some?" the Head Emo softly asked her friend.

Belle nodded then whimpered at the movement.

"Please." She whispered.

As the two went to get up Belle's head felt like it cracked open in unbearable pain. She let out a whimper, wishing Kelly was there to help her as her legs gave out and Andrea had to catch her.

"Whoa! Belle? Belle? You okay? Belle?" she asked, slightly panicked as she supporting the girls weight.

Polly, who had been sitting nearby and heard everything, noticed just how pale and shaky the young girl seemed. Something was definantly wrong.

"My head really hurts 'Rea." Belle mumbled. "I want Kelly." She finished in a whimper.

"I know Belle. We'll get you some pain killers and put you to bed, then I'll find Kelly for you okay?" Andrea murmured soothingly, concerned.

Andrea was helping to pretty much carry Belle out of the hall when Kelly walked in. One look at the two and her face went blank. Andrea's arms were wrapped around Belle's waist, the brunettes head on the emo's shoulder, her arms around the girl. Belle's eyes were closed against the light but Andrea's were open and filled with fear at the sight of the Head Girl. This couldn't end well and she knew it.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Kelly growled.

Everyone froze to watch the altercation.

"Kelly." Belle mumbled.

"Kelly, Belle's…" Andrea tried to explain.

"I don't give a damn! Get your hands off my girl!" Kelly growled, eyes flashing.

"Kelly…" Andrea tried again to explain that Belle wasn't well but Kelly just grabbed Belle's wrist and started dragging her away, furious.

Belle was stumbling along behind, not even fully aware of what was happening.

Andrea turned to Polly.

"Polly…" she started.

"On it. Go wait in the dorms with pain killers." The Head Geek ordered, already getting up and heading after the furious Head Girl and her sick girlfriend.

[_Please oh please don't do anything stupid Kel._] she begged in her head.

Somehow she got the feeling it was already too late.

Kelly was blinded by rage and jealousy. She stormed furiously through the halls, dragging Belle behind her. She assumed the girl was dragging her feet because she got caught cheating. If she had of glanced behind her at the younger girl she might have noticed her pale complexion, cloudy eyes and the fact she was actually stumbling, unable to support her own weight.

But Kelly didn't look back and she didn't notice those things.

"I can't believe you!" she growled.

"Kel." Belle whimpered.

The motion of being dragged along was making her sick and she was about to throw up.

"I can't believe you! How could you cheat on me? With an emo! You were supposed to be mine! You're just another dumb slag!" Kelly raged.

Belle's head was spinning and she couldn't make out what Kelly was saying. She just needed to close her eyes, for things to just stop. She caught the word 'slag' and realised Kelly was yelling at her, though she didn't know what she had done wrong. Tears gathered in her eyes, pouring down her cheeks as the pressure in her head built up, feeling like it was about to explode with the centre point being just behind her eyes. Her vision was hazy and there were black spots on the vague parts she could make out.

Kelly's voice was now just a dull murmur, completely indefinable. It sounded like someone else had joined them but she just didn't know. She did know that she wanted the pain to stop.

And the idea of throwing herself over the banister to achieve that was looking pretty damn appealing.

Polly had followed the sound of yelling up four flights of stairs before spotting the Head Girl dragging her almost unconscious girlfriend behind her.

"Kelly! Kelly stop!" she yelled.

"Not now Polly." Kelly snapped.

"Kelly. STOP!" Polly yelled, grabbing Kelly's arm and jerking her around.

"What?" Kelly snapped.

Polly quickly yanked Belle out of Kelly's grip, noticing bruises forming on the younger girls wrist.

"Belle? Belle? Can you hear me? Belle?" she called, trying to support the girls dead weight.

Belle's head lolled to the side and there was no response though she was awake.

Barely.

"Shit." Polly cursed.

"Polly?" Kelly asked, confused.

Polly glared at her.

"I told you to watch your jealousy. Andrea was just trying to help since everyone but you could see that something was wrong. Bloody hell! Go cool off while we try to work out what's wrong. Come on Belle. Try to stay conscious." Polly growled, leading a stumbling girl up to the dorms, practically dragging her.

Kelly started after them. Finally noticing that Belle just wasn't right. She was pale, sweating and her eyes weren't focused.

As Polly rounded the corner and Belle got further away, the events caught up to Kelly.

"_I'm done with you! You're insecure and a hypocrite. You can go back to the dorms, hell, your dad can come get you for all I care!"_

Her words haunted her. Her only hope was that Belle had been to out of it to hear anything she said.

"Oh god. What have I done? I need to sleep or something. It won't look so bad tomorrow. Belle will be feeling better and we will work everything out like adults." She mumbled to herself.

With that she headed off to bed to try and sleep her jealous rage off, but somehow she got the feeling things were going to get worse before they got better.

Way worse.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys. I'm so sorry. I haven't really felt up to writing anything but I've felt really bad about it so I'm going to try and update this story more. I'm about to start typing the next chapter and I'm currently in the middle of writing chapter 15. Things are going to get a lot worse for our girls before they get better but I promise to update at least somewhat regularly until they do so that you won't be left hanging like this again. Hope you enjoy the chapter and sorry again.

Chapter 12: Sick

Belle was passed out in her old bed in the dorms with TnT keeping a close eye on her as Polly researched the symptoms they knew Belle was suffering and Andrea went to fetch Miss Fritton. Belle had fallen unconscious half way to the dorms and thankfully Anushka had been on her way to the dorm and had been able to carry the unconscious girl upstairs with Polly muttering insults at an invisible Kelly by her side.

By now everyone knew something was seriously wrong with the girl. People didn't pass out for no reason and Belle hadn't been drinking or taking any of the Emo's drugs which were the usual suspects for an unconscious St Trinian.

Andrea suddenly returned with Miss Fritton. The women rushed to Belle's side, checking her over before sighing.

"Polly? Call an ambulance. Now." She said.

"Yes Miss." Polly replied, immediately making the call.

"Miss? What's wrong with Belle?" the twins asked.

Miss Fritton sighed.

"I don't know dears but its better safe than sorry." She explained.

Polly wondered over to them when Belle groaned and her eyes fluttered open.

"Pol?" she mumbled, voice slurred.

"Yeah Belle?" Polly asked.

"Can you get my stuff from Kelly's? I…" Belle was cut off by a round of coughing that resulted in blood spraying out of her mouth and across her chest.

"Shit." Andrea muttered.

"Don't talk girlie." Her aunt said.

Belle nodded tiredly.

"I'll get your stuff Belle but Kelly didn't mean it. You know what she's like when she's possessive-angry." Polly whispered.

Belle let out a gurgle as more blood came up right as some of the seniors ran in with the paramedics.

They quickly checked her over before placing her on a stretcher they had brought up.

"She needs to go to hospital." One paramedic explained to Miss Fritton.

"I'm her aunt so I'll go with her. Polly, run things till I get back if Miss Jones is unable too." She said before following them out to the ambulance and from there to the hospital.

Polly turned to Andrea.

"I guess I'll go get Belle's things." She sighed.

Andrea scoffed.

"Better you than me." She sighed.

Polly sighed in agreement. There was no way she was going on her own.

"Chelsea? You know what stuff belongs to Belle right?" she asked the head totty.

At Chelsea's confused nod she indicated for her to follow.

"Great. You can help me." She said.

A look of pure terror passed across Chelsea's face before she sighed and nodded. Belle was her friend and one of her own after all.

"We're coming too." Tania called.

Polly turned to say no but thought better of it. They could control Kelly better and she could help Chelsea pack. She nodded at them and headed off, Chelsea and the twins following.

Reaching Kelly's door in silence, Polly hesitated before knocking.

It took a moment but Kelly finally opened the door.

"What Polly?" the Head Girl sighed, still angry.

"We're just here to get Belle's things." Polly explained.

That caught Kelly's attention.

"What?" she snapped.

Polly sighed.

"Belle asked me to get her stuff for her and bring it back to the dorms." She explained.

Kelly's jaw dropped as Polly gently pushed past her and into the room, Chelsea and the twins following her.

"Belle…move…what?" Kelly mumbled.

Polly sighed.

"Belle asked me to collect her things and move them back to the dorms. I'm merely respecting her wishes. It's the least I can do." She explained.

[_The least I can do in case she dies. That was a lot of blood she coughed up. Something is seriously wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if Belle never returned._] she thought sadly.

Catching Chelsea's eyes she realised the Posh Totty was thinking the same thing.

"I'll go talk to her. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just angry. It looked like she was cheating on me. And she's mine anyway so Andrea shouldn't be touching her, no one should but me." Kelly rambled.

Polly shot her a sad look. She really hadn't wanted to be the one to tell the Head Girl.

"You can't talk to her Kelly." She sighed.

"Polly come on. You know what I'm like. I'm sure Belle and I can work this out. I'll go up to the dorms and talk to her and everything will be fine." Kelly said.

"She's not in the dorms." Polly said, voice soft.

Kelly didn't notice the sympathetic looks the others were giving her.

"What? Then where is she? With her Aunt? It'll be fine once I've talked to her…"Kelly started.

"She's in hospital." Polly cut in.

Kelly went silent, staring at her blankly.

"Well, she's probably still in the ambulance." Polly amended, voice soft.

Kelly continued to stare at her blankly.

"Ambulance?" she asked.

Seeing the twins step forward to explain, Polly joined Chelsea in packing Belle's things.

"She was really sick Kel." Tania murmured.

"She was coughing up blood and she was conscious. She looked really bad." Tara continued.

"Miss Fritton came in and took one look at her before telling Polly to call an ambulance." Tania picked up the explanation.

"They rushed her out pretty quick. She was really, really sick." Tara said.

"It was really scary." They finished together.

Tania suddenly turned to Polly.

"Is Belle gonna die?" she asked.

Polly stilled for a moment, her eyes catching Chelsea's.

"Of course not girls. Belle's a St Trinian. She'll be fine." Polly lied.

Truth was she didn't know what was wrong with Belle, but chances were the next time they sae her it would be in a coffin.

The look on Chelsea and Kelly's faces told her they knew she was lying.

"Oh god." Kelly mumbled, falling onto the bed.

"That's the last of it Pol." Chelsea murmured.

Polly nodded.

"Okay. Let's go girls. I'm sure Kelly could use some time to herself." She said.

As the others piled out with Belle's things, Polly paused to briefly touch the Head Girl's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kel." She said softly.

And then she walked out, closing the door softly behind her and leaving the almost catatonic Head Girl behind.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry. I actually had this written when I posted the last chapter but for some reason every time I've tried to log into my internet has crashed on me so I couldn't post it. But it seems to be working now so here is the next chapter. I know some of you are going to be very upset with me over what I've done to poor Belle but this was always the plan. I know I seem to hate Belle with what I put her through but I really don't. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. Next one will be up soon.

Chapter 13: Regrets

Kelly had stayed in her room all night, replaying every moment she spent with Belle over and over again in her head, wondering how it all went to wrong. How had she not noticed Belle was sick? People didn't just cough up blood randomly. There had to have been signs that something was wrong.

And looking back on it Kelly could see them.

How quiet the younger girl had gotten, the constant migraines', how tired she had become, sleeping almost all day, her inability to focus when she was awake, the slightly slurred speech at times, the uncharacteristic displays of rage…so many signs.

[_Hindsight's 20/20._] she thought with a sigh.

And now the chances were she would never see her Belle again. It had been two days and Miss Fritton hadn't returned and hadn't called. Kelly was doing her best to remain in charge but Polly had had to pick up the slack more than once.

All Kelly could focus on was the last words she had said to Belle. How harsh she had been with the younger girl.

The fact that the only thing left of Belle in the room was a photo of the two of them and a tube of lip gloss that Polly had missed in her packing of Belle's things only made it worse. It was like she was already gone and never coming back. And it showed her what she had lost.

The fact that Belle's last words were to tell Polly to move her stuff out of Kelly's room…the realisation of what she's lost hit her hard.

Even if Belle returned she would be back in the dorms and not in the Head Girl's room…not by Kelly's side.

A sudden nock on the door interrupted her musings.

"Yeah?" she called.

Polly's head appeared in the now open doorway.

"Miss Fritton's back." The head geek informed her.

Kelly took off.

She shoved past Polly and ran down the stares to the Headmistresses office. Students were everywhere, asking about Belle but Miss Fritton just shook her head and walked past them, making no comment.

Kelly knocked on the door to the office as Miss Fritton sat down. The older woman looked up at her, expression worn and sad.

"Ah, Miss Jones. Would you bring Polly, Chelsea and Andrea here please?" the woman asked.

Kelly nodded and rushed to collect them, only telling them to follow before moving back to the office.

She was too nervous to say anything else.

"Have a seat girl's. Kelly close the door." Miss Fritton said the moment they entered the room.

The girls did as told.

Miss Fritton was silent for a while, just staring blankly at her desk.

"Annabelle is alive." She finally announced.

The girls all relaxed, letting out sighs of relief.

"She had a brain tumour. By the time we got to the hospital it was the size of a small orange, causing severe pressure on her brain. She died on the table during the operation to remove it but they got her back. There will be some issues. Behavioural changes and possible memory loss. She woke up this morning so they are doing some testing to make sure she's okay." She woman explained.

By the time she was done all the girls with the exception of Kelly were crying, but it was obvious even she wanted to.

"When is she coming home?" Andrea asked softly.

Miss Fritton sighed.

"I don't know. It will depend on the tests and her recovery. I don't want to chance losing her, it was close enough during surgery." She said.

[_Memory loss. She might not even remember that we techniquely broke up. Wait…she might not even remember that we were together! She might not even remember me!_] Kelly realised.

"You girls should get back to what you were doing. I'll keep you updated." Miss Fritton sighed.

They all stood up and piled out of the room, heading off in different directions.

Kelly returned to her room, looking around and for the millionth time making a note of Belle's possession's that were missing from their spot in their room.

_[My room. It's MY room again. Belle's gone. She's in the dorms again. It's __my__ room. Oh Christ. What have I done? I want my Belle back._] she thought.

With that she started to cry hysterically in the safety of her room. Her regrets the only thing to keep her company now.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Don't kill me! I am so so sorry. I got really busy with my last year of college and over my mid year break was traveling to London as one of my subjects. I have a few weeks off before I start working so I will try to at least catch up here with what I have written down in my book for this story but no matter what I promise I won't abandon this story, it will get finished. As for this chapter I know it's kinda sad but it will get better, I promise. All good relationships have tough times and our girls are no exception. Enjoy the chapter and again I'm really sorry for the wait.

Chapter 14: Return.

Belle walked into St Trinian's to a round of applause and whistles. She couldn't help but smile. It had been a month since her operation and she had finally been released with instructions to take it easy. Which both she and her aunt had scoffed at.

Looking around the entrance hall she could see all her friends. Her eyes briefly stoped on Kelly before moving on.

[_She broke up with me. I will __not__ run into her arms crying like some fucking damsel in distress._] she thought, bitter.

She was still hurt and angry over Kelly abandoning her when she needed her most. The other girl hadn't even tried to come visit her in the hospital. And if Jones had wanted to see her then Kelly Jones damn well would have seen her.

Trying to move past the negative feelings her eyes locked on Andrea and she smiled.

[_Now we can be friends without having to worry about Jones and her damn possessiveness._] she thought with a grin.

Immediately she launched herself forward and into the head emo's arms. Andrea laughed as she caught her and spun her around in the air before they quickly settled into a warm hug. Belle couldn't express how much she appreciated the emo's help the day she went into hospital, how she had caught on that something was wrong and tried to help.

"I missed you baby girl." Andrea murmured affectionately.

"I missed you too." Belle sighed happily.

The twins converged on them, both hugging Belle as tightly as they could. Belle and Andrea laughed and moved an arm each to let the tiny girls in on their hug. When they finally pulled back Belle looked at Polly who sighed and opened her arms.

"Yeah yeah." The girl mumbled.

Belle laughed and hugged the red-head. Much like Andrea she appreciated the help Polly had given her that day and would be forever grateful.

"Missed you Pol." She said.

Polly smiled and hugged her more seriously, understanding Belles feelings.

"Your stuff is back in the dorms." She whispered.

Belle nodded.

"Thanks." She kept her voice low, not wanting to draw attention to the topic.

"You gave us quite a scare Belle. You sure know how to be dramatic." Polly said, loud enough for the others to hear.

Everyone in the hall laughed at that. Belle pulled back with a grin.

"Yeah, sorry about that." She answered with a grin.

Everyone seemed to relax at the show of the Belle that they knew.

Chelsea was next in line for a hug, making a comment about hospital doing nothing for her complexion. Belle just laughed at her, knowing it was the totty's way of saying she was glad she was okay. Most students hugged Belle before she started to move towards the dorms.

Kelly wasn't one of them.

She just stood there, silently observing Belle. She had to work not to growl when Belle hugged Andrea. And she tried not to act as crushed as she felt that Belle hadn't acknowledged her. The fact that Belle's eyes had briefly hesitated on her alerted her to the fact that the younger girl remembered her. 

The flash of resentment in those green eyes told her Belle remembered the last time they were together.

Remembered Kelly's treatment of her.

Remembered their break up.

She didn't follow everyone else up to the dorm, instead heading for her room and the only picture of Belle and her happy she had left.

Belle sighed as she finished setting her things up. Andrea was sprawled out upon her bed with Belle's copy of 'I Am Number Four'.

"Wouldn't have picked this as your sort of book." The Emo laughed.

Belle chuckled.

"Yeah, I might have a love of sci-fi. Don't get me wrong, I love the classics, but I've always loved the escape I get from the supernatural type stuff." She explained.

Andrea just shook her head.

"I don't think you'll ever stop surprising me." She laughed.

Belle just smirked at her before shoving the girl over on her bed so she could climb on herself. She picked up one of her book of photo's. She had always loved photography and had several books with photos from her favourite photographers.

Andrea snuggled close to her and Belle shifted so the Emo was holding her as they started flipping through the book together, quietly discussing their favourite ones.

This was the sight Kelly walked in on when she came to discuss surveillance with Polly. The Head Girl made sure she showed no emotion as she took in the sight of the two girls and hid her heartbreak at the fact Belle hadn't even noticed her. There was a time when they were so in tune with each other that they knew the moment the other entered the same room, apparently that was no longer the case.

Kelly quickly finished her meeting with Polly and left, Belle never even noticing she was there.

When lights out was called, Belle hugged Andrea, Polly, Chelsea and the twins goodnight before crawling into bed and quickly falling asleep, just glad to be home.

When Kelly crawled into bed she cried herself to sleep, regretting screwing up her relationship with Belle and cursing her uncontrollable jealousy.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Hey ya'll. So I felt really bad about taking so long to post that I made sure to write the past few days and get this out to you. I'm trying to work on writing the hard copy of this story since there are only another two chapters before I've caught up to myself. Either way I'll have the next two up by the end of the month. I know it doesn't seem like writing 1000 words should take so long but the past year I really just wanted to focus on my study so again, I'm really sorry about not posting. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Fifteen: I Can't.

Over the next month Belle and Andrea spent all their time together. Everyone assumed they were dating but Belle couldn't. She wanted to. She wanted to want Andrea. It would be so easy to want her, to love her. She was sweet, considerate, helpful and _not_ jealous.

But she wasn't Kelly.

For all the Head Girls faults, Annabelle still loved her. She was hurt, _extremely hurt_, that Kelly didn't trust her. That she couldn't notice that she was obviously sick and not cheating, that her jealousy blinded her, that she wouldn't apologise, that she didn't visit once… but Belle still loved her more than anything.

And she missed her.

She missed talking to the older girl, she missed her smiles, the way she rolled her eyes when someone said or did something stupid. She missed watching Kelly work at her desk, the way her eyes sparkled with mischief…she missed falling asleep and waking up in Kelly's arms.

But she was hurt and Kelly hadn't even tried to talk to her.

So she stayed by Andrea's side. Andrea was her best friend and she needed her. Besides, she had told Andrea she was still in love with Kelly. Andrea wouldn't push her.

STTRINIANSSTTRINIANSSTTRINIANSSTTRINIANSSTRINIANSSTTRINIANSSTTRINIANSSTTRINIANS

Kelly sighed as she walked out of the school doors. She felt like talking a walk to clear her head.

It had been a month since Belle returned and the younger girl was always with Andrea. Kelly had heard the rumours that they were dating and it broke her heart. She wanted to talk to Belle but she had no idea what to say.

Sorry I was so jealous I didn't notice you almost die?

She had no idea how to fix the mess she was in. Polly had warned her to keep her jealousy in check and she had promised Belle to always talk about their issues. To be adults about things.

She had broke her promise.

And now _Andrea_ had her Belle.

She sighed and headed to a small lake in the forest, hoping for some time alone.

Getting closer she heard laughter up ahead at the lake and paused.

She knew that laughter.

She moved to the tree line and watched as Andrea chased Belle around the lake, both laughing hysterically.

"Get back here!" Andrea yelled.

"Never!" Belle called over her shoulder.

Andrea was soaking wet and it was apparent Bella had pushed her in the lake.

Kelly watched as Andrea faked left and lunged right, catching Belle around the waist and throwing them to the ground. The two girls grappled for a few minutes before Andrea finally pinned Belle.

"I win." Andrea smirked.

Kelly knew that smirk. That was Andrea's 'I-want-and-I'm-about-to-take-it' smirk. She could feel her blood run cold and her heart freeze.

Belle laughed.

"You win." She agreed with a warm smile.

Andrea's smirk turned smug.

"And now for my prize." She said.

Kelly caught Belle's look of confusion just before Andrea leant down and claimed her lips.

Kelly held her breath and was just about to turn and run from her heartbreak when Belle started pushing against the Head Emo's shoulders, evidently finally recovering from her shock.

"Andrea! What the hell?" she managed to get out around the unwanted kiss.

Kelly paused. She knew that tone too.

[_I guess the rumours were wrong. Belle's pissed so they obviously aren't together_.] she thought, relieved.

"What? Belle, I thought you wanted me…us." Andrea said.

Belle shoved the Emo off her as she tried to kiss her again.

"No. Andrea, I've made it perfectly clear to you that I'm still in love with Kelly!" Belle exclaimed as she stood up and put space between herself and the other girl.

Kelly felt her heart jump up into her throat.

[_She still loves me? I can get her back?_] she wondered, hopeful for the first time in over a month.

"Why?" Andrea growled. "Even you admit she broke your heart! She didn't trust you, she didn't make the effort to visit you in the hospital, she didn't do _anythi_ng!" Andrea finished in a yell.

Kelly shuffled awkwardly, knowing it was true.

Belle glared at the Emo.

"I've already explained this to you. I can't help who I love, and I love Kelly. No matter how heartbroken I am by her actions I still love her. I always will. She's the only person I've ever opened up to. I can't just forget all that." She explained.

Andrea threw her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"I'm in love with you and I don't get jealous. Why can't you give me a chance?" she exclaimed.

"Because your not Kelly!" Belle screamed.

Everything was silent for a minute. The only sounds Kelly could make out were the two girls harsh breathing.

[_She still loves me. I can get her back._] she thought, before turning her attention back to the two girls in the clearing.

A few minutes of silence passed before Andrea nodded, taking a step back.

"I'm not Kelly." She said softly.

"Andrea…" Belle sighed.

"No! I'm not Kelly _fucking _Jones. Newsflash Belle, no one is! If that's the kind of person you want to be with then there is seriously something wrong with you. You need serious help." Andrea snapped.

"Andrea…" Belle whimpered.

Andrea just shook her head and stalked off.

Kelly watched as Belle just stood still, watching her best-friend walk away, before she collapsed to her knees and cried.

Kelly didn't know what to do. She was torn between chasing after Andrea and kicking her ass for making Belle cry or going to Belle and comforting her.

[_If she even lets me._] she thought sadly.

Looking between the two girls several times she finally followed her heart and slowly approached Belle, almost as if she were a frightened wild animal and Kelly had to be careful not to spook her.

Belle looked up and saw her approaching.

Kelly froze, unsure if she should continue forwards or turn around and run. The Fritton temper was legendary after all.

Belle stared at her silently for a few moments before lowering her head again.

"How much did you hear?" she asked.

Kelly slowly edged forward, taking it as a good sign that Belle hadn't screamed at her to get lost.

"I saw everything from when she caught you." Kelly answered softly.

Belle nodded, still looking down.

"This doesn't change things. I'm still mad at you." She whispered.

Kelly kept inching forward. She was almost there…

"I know. But…you still love me?" she asked quietly.

Belle just nodded.

Kelly slowly knelt and carefully wrapped and arm around her shoulders.

"Then I'll fight for you. But not right now. For right now I'll just be your friend." She said softly.

And Belle fell into her arms in tears.

The two stayed that way for a long time.


End file.
